Blushing Red
by thebigdog2895
Summary: No war on Abnegation. Follow's Tris & Tobias as they navigate their relationship through several obstacles, hopefully some of which are both good and bad. I suck at summaries, this will be quite a long story though, but I can promise there will be lemons, but this will be my first divergent fic with a plot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey peeps! Thanks for checking out my fic. This idea has kind of been floating around in my head for a while. This story takes place a few months after initation is finished. No war on Abnegation. Faction conflict may occur, but I'm not sure on that yet, but most of this story is planned out, it just needs to be written PLEASE R&R! **

**Also check out "Daunted" by my super epical awesomesaucetastical bud "itsalreadybeendone" She's an excellent writer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DIVERGENT TRILOGY! EVERYTHING IS OWNED AND RESERVED BY VERONICA ROTH!**

* * *

TRIS'S POV

"Oh come on, Tris!" Christina cries,"when he sees you in this, he won't be able to take his eyes off of you! You got boobs, a rather nice pair actually, so you might as well show them off a little. If you do, he'll be putty in your hands! Besides, he won't be able to take his eyes off of you." "You mean he'll just be staring at my breasts, not me," I groan back, looking at myself in the mirror, still denying the fact that I am at actually looking at me in it. I wearing a tight fitting dress, which reaches about mid thigh on me, that complements the little curves I do have and raises my boobs up a bit, creating the illusion of bigger breasts. The dress also gives a rather large, yet modest, hint of cleavage. However, not only does it show off my 3 raven tattoos, but also it is modest enough to be worn in Abnegation, since Tobias and I are heading there this evening to surprise my parents. I haven't seen them in forever, and I want them to meet Tobias. It's a huge step in our relationship that I feel needs to happen. I have already met his father longer ago, and I hate him, so this is the next step. "Hmm…" thinks Christina,"Then again, I bet after tonight, that dress will be in shreds." "Christina!" I shout, my cheeks blushing red. She shrugs, drags me to her bathroom, and adds a little make up, because she seems to think that, although my face is "naturally gorgeous", I need a touch up. When the torture is over, she throws me out of her apartment, pats me on the butt, and squeals,"Get some!"


	2. Chapter 2

TOBIAS'S POV

I take a quick shower, throw on my tux, and sit on the couch, and wait for Tris to meet me at my apartment. I turn on the radio, which starts up an old song called "Right Round." After what feels like hours, she finally knocks on my door. "It's open," I bark louder than I mean to, and then she steps in. _Damn she looks hot. Gah! Must stop staring at her boobs! Rawr, I can't!_ She blushes and says,"when you're done fake drooling over me, we can go." "Who said it was fake drooling," I beam. I walk over to her and sing along with the one part of the song "Right Round" that I agree with,"You're amazin', your fire is blazin', hotter than Cajun, girl that body belong on a poster." "Tobias!" she exclaimed, blushing even redder. "What? I may not be Candor, but you look good," I grinned, reminding her of that one time I was drunk. She sighed and just dragged me out of my apartment and on to the train. After a bit, we hopped off and made our way to her parents place.


	3. Chapter 3

TOBIAS'S POV

_Breathe. I can win her parents over. I have to show them I love Tris. This is my only shot, so I have to make the most of this. _I squeeze Tris's hand tightly as she knocks on her parents' door. I stop breathing when the door begins to open slowly. There they are; Natalie and Andrew Prior; Tris's parents. "Ah, Beatrice, it's great to finally see you again!" her mother happily chirps as she squeezes her daughter tightly. When Tris only hugs back with one hand, her parents look down to see that her other hand is tangled in mine. "Who is this young man?" Mr. Prior asks sternly. "This is….. uhhhh…. Four…. m- m- my b-b- boyfriend," Tris stutters, her cheeks burning bright red. "Excuse me I'm sorry, what did you say?," Mr. Prior aggravatedly asks. "You heard me!" Tris seethes. Before Mr. Prior has a chance to pounce on me, Mrs. Prior takes his hand in both of hers and says,"Now, Andrew, lets give the boy a chance, after all, wouldn't that be the selfless thing to do?" Mr. Prior grumbles something I can't quite hear and waves his hand, inviting us in. He then shuffles angrily into the kitchen. "Don't mind him," Mrs. Prior sighs,"he's just a bit grumpy today." She motions for us to sit on the couch and scurries over to join Mr. Prior in the kitchen. When she is out of sight Tris leans in close to me, her hot breath down my neck making me shiver, and whispers,"Hey, if this goes well, I may allow you to help me overcome one of my fears, and I think you know which one." My pants, which always seem too tight when I'm around Tris, instantly become even tighter. She has this look in her eyes that makes me want to melt. _This has to go well._


	4. Chapter 4

TRIS 'S POV

I know Tobias and I haven't done _anything_ yet, but I not only want to conquer my fear of intimacy, but I also think it is a good idea to give him a reward for behaving, because I know he sometimes can be a bit opinionated, and that is the last thing he needs to be right now. My mother eventually emerges from the kitchen, and invites to the table for dinner. We sit down and eat in silence, at least until my dad decides he can't be quiet anymore. "How do you know Beatrice, Four?" he asks as calmly as he can. "I….. I….. I was her trainer for Dauntless initiation," Tobias replies smoothly. Oh great. This is not going well. I can tell because my dad is already giving Tobias his "I disapprove of you dating my daughter" look. Even though I've never seen this look before, I know thats what this look means. "We're almost the same age," I butt in, hoping to ease my father's concerns. "How old are you Four?" My dad groans. "18,"says Tobias. "Dad, I'm almost 17, so he really isn't that much older than me." My dad just shakes his head. When dinner is finished my father turns to Tobias and says,"come with me, we need to have a friendly chat."


	5. Chapter 5

TOBIAS'S POV

We walk into a room that looks like his office or something. He sits me down on a wooden chair while he pulls a rolling one up to him. "Four," he begins,"tell me how you two came to be so close." I don't hesitate to tell him everything, except about our fears and such. He then asks,"What do you like about her?" "Well," I start," She is honestly the most selfless, bravest, and most intelligent person I know. I have never met anyone so brave. I love how strong she is both physically and mentally. I admire her for it. She's one of a kind." "She's something isn't she?," Mr. Prior laughs. I laugh with him and just nod my head. "You know what she is, Four?," he suddenly ask. I look at him, baffled. "She's my daughter," he he affirms,"and I will not allow you to take her. Do you understand?" "I think so," I stupidly reply. Angrily he replies,"I don't mean keeping her from me." What is he saying?


	6. Chapter 6

TOBIAS'S POV

"What are you saying?," I ask nervously. He takes a deep breath and confesses,"I'm not worried about you separating her from me. I'm afraid of you taking away her innocence; her purity. Lets face it, I want her to be my little girl forever. Do you understand now?" I nod. I decide to take a leap of faith. I make a move that can get me killed by saying,"You know what, Mr. Prior? I get that she is your daughter. I get that you want to protect her innocence, but its not up to you." "Excuse me!," he barks. I quickly continue with,"You can keep her safe and out of harms way, but you cannot control her. You know that one day she will be the one to make her own decisions. Its her life; its her choice. There's nothing you can do about it. Now where or with whom she will end up neither of us know. Do I hope it will be with me? Absolutely. Can I control it? No. Do I accept that it may not be with me? Yes. Yes I do. And you have to as well, Mr. Prior. Oh, and guess what? She already has lost her innocence. She's killed people. She didn't want to, but she had to. So that's already gone, although I can assure you that her purity is still intact."


	7. Chapter 7

TOBIAS'S POV

"How dare you talk about my daughter like that," he screeches," how dare you tell me how to be a father!" "I'm not telling how to be her father," I yell back,"I'm telling you the truth. Now whether you want to accept it or not is up to you. I'm telling you just how it is." "Boy, you've got a lot of balls coming in here and talking to me about my daughter and her virginity!," he booms,"That is none of your business anyway, but she better still be a virgin or you are dead meat! "I promise you I haven't been with her in that way," I assure him. "Boy, if you ever, ever do anything with her," he declares," I swear I will friggin shoot you, cut off your damn dick, slice it into thin pieces, put it in a jar of shit, burn your body, put your ashes and the jar in a garbage bag and drop it into the ocean. It will be as if you never existed. Do you understand me, boy?" I swallow hard and nod. "Promise me you won't do a damn thing with her!," he commands. "I promise," I groan.


	8. Chapter 8

TRIS'S POV

After dinner, my parents decide that it is too late to try to go back to Dauntless HQ, even though we are both old enough to get back on our own (we've done it plenty of times), we decide to give in because we don't want my parents to worry, especially my father, who still doesn't quite trust Tobias. I sleep in my old room while my father makes Tobias sleep in Caleb's old room. I'm used to having Tobias sleep next to me, so when it gets late into the night, I sneak over to his room and drag him to my bed, where we lay down together. "You know your dad will kill me if he finds me in the same bed with you," Tobias whispers. "I don't care what my dad thinks, I want you here," I reply back. "Besides," I continue," I think tonight went better than I thought it would, so I think you've earned the right to help me with that one fear." "I promised your father that I wouldn't do anything with you," Tobias whispers back. "Just earlier, when you first saw me in my dress, you were undressing me with your eyes, and now you're saying no?" I inquire. I roll over so I'm straddling his lap, gyrating my hips on his a little, hoping that he won't be able to resist. "Come on," I groan,"Don't many guys dream about making love to a girl in her own bed?" I laugh when I find that he is at a loss for words. I can see the lust cloud his eyes. He grabs my hips, stopping my movements, and pulls me down to kiss him. Its a very slow and sensual kiss. When we release, I rest my forehead on his, breathing in his scent. "You, Beatrice Prior," he utters,"are going to be the death of me."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello! I was just wanted to say something to a review named Kate who review my story "Tobias's Hands" and said "****_Okay, seriously are you even old enough to be trying to write M rated fic? Because that whole thing felt like it was written by a very young virgin with absolutely NO freaking clue what she was talking about. This is really not the place for you, hon. Maybe try writing something K..."_**** Kate, I'll have you know I'm in college earning a degree for Pre- veterinary medicine and a minor in Spanish. I also have taken two college level English courses, both of which I got an A in and my professor even let me skip a paper because I was doing so damn well. Plus, I got the highest score on my final exam in my college psychology course. I appreciate your honesty Kate, but before you say something, you may want think because you may not realize who you're talking to. And, as my bud, itsalreadybeendone, once told me, " it's easy to be a dick when you don't have to look a person in the eyes." Kate, chapters 9- 12 are for you. And thanks to my loyal readers who actually enjoy my shit, because I try. **

TRIS'S POV

I lean down and kiss him, hard, our tongues dueling for dominance. His hands creep up underneath my shirt, lighting up my skin like fire works with each touch. I realize I have no bra on, so his hands stop just below my tiny breasts. "May I?" he mouths. I nod my head, my body shaking with fear. I knew this would happen. I knew I'd be nervous, but I need to get over this fear. Instead of moving his hands up, he retracts them and pushes me away. "We don't have to do this now. We'd be better off doing this when we got back," he suggests. "But I want to do this now. Its now or never," I tell him. He sighs, reaches up my shirt and finally takes hold of my small breasts. "Oh", is the only thing I can say. I like this. I like his hands on me like this. I decide to become bold and lift my shirt off of my body, exposing my torso to him. His eyes widen, drinking in the newly exposed skin. He can't take his eyes off of where his hands are, the tips of my unclothed peaks hard and sticking straight out between his finger. He maneuvers his hands so that he can thumb the tips of me, and I moan in pleasure. He tries to silence me with one finger to my lips, reminding me that parents are only a few doors down the hall. I then lean forward, resting my weight on both hands beside his head, my breasts hanging right above his face. He takes one and swirls his tongue over the taught bud, then he does the same to the other. I take one hand to mouth, trying to silence the moans of ecstasy. Suddenly, he flips me over and strips himself of not only his shirt, but also his sleep pants, leaving him in only his boxers. I run my hands down his finely chiseled chest, his skin hot under my touch. He smiles at me before removing my sleep shorts, but also my panties, leaving me bare before him.


	10. Chapter 10

TRIS'S POV

Panic builds in my stomach. I'm completely exposed in front of a man. His eyes take in what little features form the body I have. I try to cover the spot between my legs, unsure of what he thinks of it. I'm very insecure about my body, and I never realized it, until now. He pushes my tiny hands to the side and actually leans down to kiss the very top of my heat, making me shiver with something I'm not really sure I've ever felt: desire. He leans in close to my face, his breath hot on my neck, chilling my spine. "Tris," he breathes,"You are hot and sexy. You don't need to hide from me. You don't need to be ashamed of your body. You're beautiful. You're the most beautiful thing in the universe. I love you, no matter what you look like beneath your clothes. May I say a rather vulgar compliment?" I nod worriedly, wondering what he is going to say,"I do however, love seeing you without clothes. You got a lovely pair of tits and this thing here," he says while rubbing my whole heat with his hand, making me shiver with delight,"is absolutely mesmerizing. You're sexy body is really just a bonus for me, because like I said, I love you, no matter what." He then takes my hand and places it in his boxers, my hand wrapping around his hard length. "You feel that Tris?" he groans through gritted teeth,"that is what you do to me, so don't you ever think that I'm not attracted to you. I wouldn't feel like this with anyone but you." I again blush bright red. I never thought I could make a man so aroused with my naked body, but this is not the case. Tobias loves me, and I excite him sexually, which makes me want him even more.


	11. Chapter 11

TRIS'S POV

"Tris", he breathes again,"may I try something?" I nod nervously, again. Before his face leaves mine, he whispers,"Tris don't worry, I'm going to make you feel things you've never felt before, and you're going to love it. He then spreads my legs wide and settles between them. I look at him, wondering what he is going to do next. Suddenly, his tongue is _in _me. I throw my head back from the pleasurable sensation. I can't quite tell what he is doing with his mouth now, but I do know that, whatever it is, it feels great. This is absolutely amazing! I was scared of this? Holy shit this feels great! His tongue works me like his fingers work the computers when he is doing his job, and he's great at that. I can't stop the moans from leaving my lips, so I have to use one hand to muffle them while the other grips the sheets tightly, keeping me from drifting off into another world. I feel something building in my stomach. I'm practically a bomb, waiting to explode, and at some point it will happen. I start to forget where I am and who is just down the hall. The only thing I can feel, and care about right now, is Tobias and his tongue in me. I want to scream in euphoria, but I can't because the sensations are just so great. My body tenses tightly, preparing for the epic explosion. Then it happens. Tobias's is hand over my own to cover my scream of pleasure, and like an atomic bomb, my body detonates, the strength of my orgasm consuming me in its wake.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: The end of this chapter was inspired by laser97!**

TRIS'S POV

"Shhhhhh", Tobias breathes in my ear as I come down from my high. I'm breathing heavily, my body coated with sweat, and yet, I want more. I look at Tobias, and he seems to understand. When my breathing is normal again, I maneuver myself so I'm straddling his waist. I guide his boxers down his legs, where he kicks them off, and I look at his length for the first time. I thought it would be appalling, but it's not. It sticks straight up and presses against my stomach, hard and long. It really is quite a sight, as it makes me wonder not only how something so large will fit in me, but also how something once forbidden for me to even acknowledge could be something I so desperately craved. I shake a little, a bit worried about how this will feel. Tobias pulls my face back down to his and whispers,"Its ok. I've never done this before either, so I'm just as nervous as you are." It helps me to know that he is just as inexperienced as I am. I press his length down onto his stomach so I can slide my heat over it, coating it in my wetness, in hopes that the lubrication will help. I know it's a tease for him, but I also know that he not only enjoys the sight and sensation of it, he also knows that it will probably help. After a few moments of that, I finally lift my hips, and sink down on to him. It hurts, oh it hurts, but its nothing I can't handle. After a bit, the pain fades and I get the urge to finally move up and down a bit. His hips move with mine, in unison. We are a unit, we move as one. Thats what we are; one. I wouldn't be complete without him and he wouldn't be complete with out me. Maybe thats what love really is; two individual people find their other half and become one, each individual completing the other and molding them into who they really are. They belong to each other just like Tobias belongs to me and I belong to him. He is not mine, he is not a part of me, he is me, and I am him. We move together as one. We both begin to reach our high point far sooner than we want, but there's no stoping it now. We don't even realize how loud we're moaning as I ride him while he palms my breasts. Eventually we both snap like a twig, and we come undone as the door to my room slowly opens and I hear my father,"Beatrice, is everything ok?" When we come down from our high, we both lock eyes with him and my mother. OH SHIT.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update! I wasn't quite sure how I wanted to approach this chapter, but I must say, I'm happy with how it came out. Per request, I've decided to make these chapters longer, so this one is a shit ton longer than the other chapters, and the rest of this story is probably going to be that way. I wasn't even sure if I was going to post this chapter tonight, but I not only wanted to get this out since I left you all on a cliff hanger, but I also wanted to see where this was going to go. I sometimes forget that I control my own fics, so at times I'm waiting for an update until I realize that I'm the writer, and I write the fic. I know it sounds stupid, but its true. Its also kind of hard to update write now, because I'm actually on the road with my dad in his truck, as we went to go see my grandparents, and now we are headed back. Its a 1200 mile trip just one way, so its hard just get internet. I, however, am on my laptop right now, and my phone is able to make a personal hotspot, but that takes a lot of data, but its worth it. I wanted to get this to you guys as soon as possible! Please R&R!**

TOBIAS'S POV

"I….. Uhhhh…." Words cannot seem to form on my lips. Tris pulls off of me and dives under the covers out of shear embarrassment. I quickly reach for my boxers and put them on, along with my sleep pants, which were tangled under the covers. I then quickly jump out of the bed. Tris sits up, the blanket captured under hers arms and pressed against her chest, hiding her naked body, but it's too late; they've already seen it, and they are beyond mad; beyond angry; beyond furious. To say they are upset with us, is an understatement.

I can only imagine the red hot rage building up inside Mr. Prior. After catching me doing the exact thing I promised I wouldn't do, I know he is, at this point, livid. He's practically foaming at the mouth. "HOW DARE YOU!" he boomed,"HOW DARE YOU! YOU PROMISED ME! YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE, AND BOY, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" He then lunged at me, but being a fighter, I easily side step him, and he barrels into the wall.

I want to say I'm sorry, but I can't because I know that it will not make this any better. Plus, I'm not sorry. Tris wanted this, and when she wants something, I'll give it to her, if it means she'll be happy.

Mr. Prior lunges at me again, but he gets the same result from me, but this time, instead of hitting the wall. Mrs. Prior catches him, almost falling over from his momentum. Mr. Prior then turns around and screams at me again,"HOW DARE YOU BE WITH MY DAUGHTER IN THAT WAY, ESPECIALLY AFTER YOU NOT ONLY PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T, BUT ALSO UNDER MY OWN ROOF, IN MY DAUGHTER'S BED! FOUR, YOU ARE IN FOR A SHIT LOAD OF TROUBLE!" He tries to attack me yet again, but Mrs. Prior holds him back, knowing that I'd beat him, regardless of hows hard he'd try.

Somehow, and unexpectedly, he escapes, and before I can realize it, he socks me in the jaw, sending me to the ground. He's a lot stronger than I thought. Maybe he could beat me in a fight, but thats not going to happen. I will not fight him. He is Tris father, a part of her family, a part of her; I can't hurt him; It would be like hurting Tris herself. As I get up, Tris, now fully clothed, comes to my side, helping me up, or at least she tries to, but she knows that I don't her help, but she does it anyway.

When I'm on my feet again, Tris turns to her father, squeezing my hand, and scolding him for attacking me, but I can't blame him; If I was in his shoes, I'd attack me too. "Beatrice", he demanded,"get away from that boy." "No", she insisted. "Why not?" her father roared. "Because, she snapped," I love him dad, and you can't take me away from him." "You don't belong with him Beatrice", her dad argued,"you belong here, with us, in Abnegation. I knew Dauntless would change the person you are." "No dad,"she breathes,"He's a part of me, always will be, and I am a part of him too. I don't belong to Abnegation, or Dauntless, or even the Divergent. I belong to the people I love, and they belong to me- they, and the love and loyalty I give them form my identity far more than any word or group ever could." Beatrice," Mr. Prior whispers, but she continues,"I love you, mom, and Caleb, I really do. You all are a part of me, and I am a part of you. I give you my love and my loyalty; You will always have that, always. Four, though, he's not only a part of me, but he also is me. We are one dad, I wouldn't be complete without him, so you can't separate us, no matter how angry you are with us. If I lose him, you lose me. I'll always be me, and I'll always love you, but don't you dare tell me where I belong. Don't try to define me."

I really love seeing this side of Tris. She so strong, so brave, so powerful, so insightful, so beautiful, so passionate, so brave, so Dauntless. She also is so noble, so humble, so kind, so magnificent, so compassionate, so selfless, so Abnegation. No wonder I'm so drawn to her, she's everything that I aspire to be; brave, selfless, kind, honest, and intelligent. She truly is remarkable.

She stands her ground, glaring at her parents with so much intensity that her gaze could burn right through them. Her father's face is now unreadable, even though just moments ago it was quite clear that he wanted to kill me, and I know he still does. After what feels like ages, he finally speaks,"Beatrice, after what I just walked in on, I don't know if I can just, let it go. Do you have any idea how angry I am after finding my own daughter, who in my eyes is still a little girl, with a boy in an inappropriate way. You guys aren't even married yet! By the way you look at him, I know that you love, and I was too blind with my own thoughts to see it, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be doing what you were. "Dad,"Tris groans,"I think there's something else you should know." Tris then goes on explains the fear landscape and how it made her realize she had a fear of intimacy, especially with me. She then tells him about how she decided she wanted to get over that fear, because she knew it would have to happen eventually, so she wanted to do it with someone she not only trusted, but loved. As she explains, his face softens some, but not a whole lot. "I don't know Beatrice", Mrs. Prior says, finally getting into the conversation, "this is a lot to handle, especially in one night. I think you, Four, your father, and I just need to get some sleep right now and think about it. In the meantime, Four, can you go back to Caleb's room." "Mom, no!" Tris cries,"I need him with me, especially after all that has happened. I'm not used to him sleeping next to me, and when he's not there, I have nightmares." Her face burns a bright red, embarrassment of her admission flooding her face. "Under one condition", her mother mumbles,"we do not want a repeat of what we just witnessed, so I am going to sleep here, on the floor tonight." Mr. Prior looks at her, surprised by the fact that she'd even allow me to still be in a bed with their daughter, and frankly, I am too. "Fine," Tris replies. "Before I bring my stuff in here, Four, I want you to at least wait in Caleb's room, just to be sure. Plus, I need to talk to Mr. Prior." I just nod my head, squeeze Tris's hand one more time, and head for Caleb's room.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I know I used a quote from Allegiant, but its my favorite quote, and I couldn't resist. I wasn't planning on using it, but it just happened. I couldn't resist. I love it so much that I my iphone case has it, and a few other divergent quotes and stuff, on it. Anyway, I do not take credit for that quote. That of course, was Vroth's words. Imma try to get chapter 14 up when I can!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry to keep you waiting again! My dad and I went to the zoo today and I saw some more family, and family is important, so I had to put this chapter off a bit. Anyway, I was kind of in a rush to get this chapter to you guys, but it still took like two hours to write, as I'm not used to writing such long chapters. This chapter was originally supposed to not only be split in two, but also I was originally planning on writing this in Andrew's POV, but it didn't work, so I decided to put it in Natalie's POV. However, most of this story will be in either Tris or Tobias's POV, but for this chapter, a different perspective had to be done. I feel like it is a bit of fluff, but I like it, and it is an important chapter. Also, the style of it is different. In this chapter, I tried to include some humor, and I hoped it work. Additionally, this chapter is more of a conversation than anything, so there isn't a lot of description like there has been in previous chapters. I did this because the amount of description I've use in most chapters would be pointless here; it'd take away from the whole point of this chapter.**

**Before I get into the chapter, don't forget to check out "Daunted" by my bud itsalreadybeendone.**

**Also checkout "Staying Alive" by my other bud .write.**

**Both are amazing fanfic writers and I am honored to be able to edit their stories. Go read their stuff!**

**Anyway, enough babble, heres Chapter 14**

* * *

NATALIE'S POV

"Natalie, are you nuts," Andrew cries,"there is no way we can let this guy be in the same room with her." "And why not?" I inquire,"you know that I won't let that happen again." "I know," he replies,"it's just that I don't trust the boy. He broke his promise to me. Earlier today I made him promise me that he wouldn't be with Beatrice in that way, and look what happened. I think he's bad news for her. I mean, look, he made her do something she didn't want to do." I laugh, and he looks at me questioningly.

"Oh, Andrew," I giggle,"I think it's quite the contrary. When we walked in there, the look on her face said it all; she seemed to be enjoying it, maybe a bit more then she should have." "She shouldn't have been doing it all! She's still to young," Andrew declares. I laugh again. "Oh come on Andrew," I chuckle,"you knew that she'd be doing stuff like this eventually. It was bound to happen." "Ugh, please," he groans,"that is not a visual I never wanted to _imagine_." "Andrew," I tease,"you don't have to _imagine_ it. You saw it, so it'll be ingrained into your mind forever." "Please, don't remind me," he scoffs. I was hoping that my teasing would get him to ease up a bit, but I can tell thats not going to happen.

"Besides, Nat," he continues,"she's too young. She's just a little girl." "Now Andrew," I tease one last time,"she's always going to be a little girl in your eyes, and I seem to remember two kids about do the same things when they were Beatrice's age. What were their names? I think the boy was named Andrew and the girl was named Natalie." I laugh while he looks down and pinches his nose in disgust. "It's not the same though Nat," he says. "How so?" I ask. "First of all," he begins, "when you and I did it for the first time, we didn't do it in your parent's house, and I never had to promise your father that I wouldn't do anything with you." "You never got the chance to meet my parents, so of course that didn't happen," I remind him.

"Ok, I'm just going to come out and say it," he finally admits,"I don't want her to have sex, not now, not at all, not ever. None. zip, zero, nada, goose eggs. Also, you're right, in my eyes she will always be a little girl and, as her father, I cannot bear the thought of some guy _touching_ her in a sexual way, nor can I bear the thought of some guy being _in_ her. Let's face it, I want her to be my little girl forever, and I hate that it can't happen." "Is that all?" I ask, knowing he always has more to say. "Well," he continues,"As a father, any guy just _seeing_ her naked is enough to make me angry. I can't stand it. She's just so precious, and I don't want her throwing her body around to every guy she's attracted to. I want her to think her body is as sacred as a temple, and should be left alone."

"Andrew," I breathe, placing my hand on his shoulder,"you know that she'd never just throw herself around like that. She has enough self- respect to know that is wrong. She loves Four, and Four loves her. Don't you see the way they look at each other? We look at each other the same way. I know she's going to be with Four the rest of her life, so them making love was going to happen eventually. There was nothing you could have done to stop it, and you have to accept that."

Andrew then slumps down onto the bed, his hand between his hands. "I don't know Nat," he admits,"I don't trust the boy." "Oh please, Andrew, there is no guy you would trust with her." "So we're just going to let them go back to Dauntless and screw around as much as they want, and theres nothing we can do about it?" he asks. "I didn't say that Andrew," I tell him. "You know that's going to happen," he urges. "You're right", I agree,"it probably will happen." Then why bother sleeping in the room with them to make sure they don't do it tonight when they are probably going to do it tomorrow night?" he objected. "well," I start,"we can do something about it. We can at least urge them to wait until they get married."

"_If_ you let me marry her," a deep voice utters. I turn to see Four standing outside our door. "Boy, you got a lot of nerve to leave the spot you were told to stay and approach us!" Andrew boomed. "I know," Four replies,"but I love her so much that I have to do something to at least say I'm sorry. I want to make amends." "Its a little late for that boy," Andrew screeches,"what makes you think you can just walk up to us for forgiveness after screwing our daughter?" "Because its the right thing to do. Whether it helps, it doesn't matter, but it the least I can do. You don't have to forgive me, but I don't want to leave your home and not have at least tried to say sorry. It'd be wrong for me to not do so," he explains. "Four," I uttered ,"are you honestly sorry for what you did." The truth," he mumbled,"I'm not sorry for what she and I did, because its what she wanted, and I couldn't say no to her; she means too much for me. However, I am truly sorry that it did happen in your home. That was disrespectful of me to do. That, I am sorry for, but not for what actually happened." Wow, this guy really does love Beatrice. I mean, he was brave enough to admit to us that he doesn't regret making love to her, even though we disapprove. Most guys wouldn't admit that, unless he truly cared for not only her, but for us. He wants us to accept him, and he knows his chances of that are slim now, but he's trying anyway, because he love Beatrice and knows that she'd want us to love him too. Can we? Can love this boy after all that has happened?

"I want to marry her," he announces, his face blushing red for some reason. I look at Andrew, and he is fuming. He's already angry at him for not only what he did, but also because he approached us afterward, and now he just asked us if he could marry her. I put my hand on Andrew's shoulder, tell Four that we need a minute, and take Andrew to the far corner of the room. "Andrew," I whisper,"I think that we can let him marry her. He truly loves her." "I think he just wants to get in her pants," he sneered. "If that were true," I pointed out,"would he have had the courage to not only come to our house to meet us, refuse to fight you because you were Beatrice's father, approach us even though he knew he shouldn't, admit that he doesn't regret making love to her, and ask us for permission to marry her, even with everything that happened? No guy would ever do the things he did for Beatrice if he didn't love her. Everything he has done so far was for her. He really is in love with her. Who are we to stand at that boy's way, after everything he has done for her. He helped overcome one of her fears too, one that was surprising, but a fear nonetheless, and he didn't do it because he wanted to get her pants, but rather because he wanted to help her get over it. Andrew, this boy means everything to her and she means everything to him. Don't let your anger blind you from seeing what I see: _love_; a love strong enough to withstand anything. We can't stop it, so we might as well let it happen. I approve of him, and I suggest you do too."

He looks at me for a moment, his eyes studying me. I'm going to stand my ground, I believe in them, so he should too. He turns away from, and walks up to Four. "Four, after discussing things with my wife, we have made a decision," he states. For the first time in years, I can't read his face. I cannot tell what he has decided. "Four," he breathes again,"I give you my blessing."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! Now with this chapter, there is a very, very short, fight scene, and the techniques Tris uses are some techniques I learned from doing martial arts, which I've been doing for at least 10 years now, and they may sound like they don't work, but I have had to use them, not in the same instance as her, but they do work. However, do not, I repeat, DO NOT, attempt any fighting techniques I write about at all because they are difficult to do and should be done by trained professionals. I am not responsible if one of you actually attempts to use them though. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

TRIS'S POV

The next day, Tobias and I finally ship out and head back to Dauntless HQ after a silent breakfast, although they told us not to make love until we are married. I couldn't help but notice that my parents were in a much better mood than I expected. Then almost seemed _happy_. What in the world could have happened to make them be in a good mood, especially after what happened last night. Perhaps it was their discussion. I'm not quite sure, but I'm not going to push it.

After I kiss them goodbye we head for train tracks, hand in hand, not caring if all of Abnegation sees us; there's nothing they can do. As we walk, I also can't help but smile, thinking back to the wonderful time Tobias and I had, at least before my parents showed up. I swear I thought my dad was going to kill Tobias. I'm not going to question why he didn't at least try. I remember so much heat rushing to my cheeks, my face burning red with embarrassment. I don't know what was worse, my parents catching me doing something I shouldn't be doing before marriage, or the fact that I did it in their home and in my bed; the place I once was innocent. I lost my innocence in my own home, but I don't regret it. Tobias was so sweet to me, he was so gentle and careful. Doing it in my old bed actually helped make it more comfortable because it was a place I was familiar with, so really, doing it in my bed was the best way to get, despite my parents reaction.

As we reach the train tracks, Tobias squeezes my hand, pushing me out of my own head. "What are you thinking about?" he asks me. "I can't help but wonder," I start,"why my parents were in such a good mood this morning, especially after what they caught us doing." Tobias gives me this weird look, like he knows something I don't, but I know he won't tell me. We agreed not to keep secrets, but this is different because there are times when the less I know, the better. Tobias is good at picking up these instances, so I trust his judgement.

Suddenly, someone comes from around the corner and wraps a blindfold around him while another grabs his hands. As he tries to fight them off, I feel a knife against my throat, while another binds my hands in theirs. I too then become blindfolded. "Four," a familiar voice booms,"I know you can't see it, but Tris here has a knife at her throat, so if you don't stop fighting, her throat shall be slit." At that, the commotion coming from where he was standing stops.

"Good boy, Four. Now then, I need you to listen to me very carefully," the voice says calmly, and suddenly I know who it is: Max. "What do you want with us Max?" I spit. "Ah Tris, I knew you'd figure out it was me. Remove their blindfolds!" he demands. I then find myself staring into Max's dark brown eyes. I then look behind me to see that the guy holding the knife is none other than Eric. He then turns to Tobias. "Now Four," he grins evilly,"like I said, listen to me very, very carefully. I need you to do me a huge favor. And until you do it, Tris will be with me and my guards. She will remain unharmed unless you don't follow my instructions. What I need you to do is simple. I need you to use your computer skills and hack into the Erudite mainframe and look for a file called "Corn syrup." I need you to download that file and give it to me. I knew you wouldn't do it unless we had some leverage on you, and seeing as Tris is your only weakness, minus your fears, taking Tris was the best thing to do."

"I disagree, Max," I sneered. "And why is that Tris, or should I say, Beatrice?" he taunts. "Because," I state,"holding onto me is not an easy task." At that, I pinch the hands that bind mine behind me, and they release, allowing me to elbow Eric, causing him to drop the knife. I turn around, grab his collar, jump up, and fall safely onto my back, pulling him over me so that he lands face first into the street, probably hard enough to knock him out. I quickly grab the knife, and stab the other guy in the leg, causing him to fall. I then grab ahold of Max, the knife now at his throat, my other hand binding his behind him. "Let Four go, or I'll slit your throat, Max," I command. "Let the damn boy go," Max pleads cowardly. The guards do as their told and in no time Tobias has them on the ground. "Now you listen to me, Max," I stormed,"You see that little ball thing up there on the beam? In case you forgot, that's a video surveillance camera that feeds directly to the Dauntless control room. The guy in there today has already seen everything, and you know how protocol goes. You know that if he sees any crimes, which in this case was attempted kidnapping, he is to send the footage to Candor to be used as evidence for a trial. Plus, being one of the Dauntless members of the police force, I have the authority to arrest you. So Max, you are under arrest for attempted kidnapping."

I pull out the handcuffs I always have on me and cuff Max. A few minutes later, our friend in the control room, Zeke of course, has sent some other officers to take Max, Eric, the other guards into custody. Tobias comes up to me and whispers,"I always forget you are one of those undercover police officers." "You're supposed to," I reply,"The only people who should know are the people who deal with the law, which is Candor, and the Dauntless leaders, but of course Max and Eric were too stupid to remember that."

* * *

After the incident in Abnegation, Tobias and I finally stumble into the apartment we share, and I sit down to do some paper work about what happened for the police department. by the time that is done, it is time for dinner. When we get to the cafeteria and grab our food, we sit down at our usual spot with the rest of our friends. Of course, Christina is the first to say something when we sit down,"so how was it meeting Tris's parents, Four?" "I bet it was awkward!" chirps Uriah. "Hey you know what," Uriah continues,"it could have been worse. Its not like they caught you f-cking Tris while you were there." Both of us then blush bright red again, my cheeks turning redder than ever. I never thought I'd see Tobias blush, but now that he is, it is a dead give away. Everyone's jaws hit the table. "OH MY GOSH YOU DID!" Uriah grinned,"Holy shit Tris, the one time you guys finally do it you get caught by your parents." "Uriah!" Marlene scowled,"That's not our business." "Oh come on Mar," Uriah begged,"they're both glowing, so it is obvious that they did it." "It really isn't any of your damn business," Tobias roared. With that, we got rid of our trays and headed back to the apartment. I spent the rest of the week hiding in our apartment doing paper work.

* * *

A week later, Tobias has to been leaving early to work in the control room for a while, so I've been stuck in the apartment by myself. At least I was until someone knocked on my door. I went to open it and of course, Christina was standing right there. "Ok," she beamed,"as your best friend you HAVE to tell me about what happened last week." "What are you talking about," I ask wearily, hoping she's not asking about what I think she is. "What was it like 'gettin on' with Four?" she urged. "Ugh, Christina, do I have to?" "Uh, duh," she says in a girly tone. "Ugh, fine," I groan. I'm about to tell her when I feel something start to work its way up from my stomach to my throat. Oh no, not again. I race to the toilet and barf my guts out. Christina is soon next to me, holding my hair back. When I finally am done dry heaving, Christina sternly asks,"Tris, how long has this been going on? And why didn't you tell me?" "A few days," I start,"and because I thought it was nothing and that it would blow over quickly." "Tris," Christina breathes,"I think you may be pregnant."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for the update! This iskind of a boring, but necessary, chapter. I hate to say it, but I'm starting to lose the motivation to write because most of the reviews I get are just, "Update soon" and that doesn't tell me if you guys just like the story, if you just like my writing, or if you like it all. Plus, I'm feeling kind of defeated because I am starting to doubt whether or not people actually read this for the story, or just for the lemons. I got this story planned out in my head, but I'm struggling to get it written because I feel a lot of pressure to not only get the updates out, but also because I want them to be good. I want my writing to be great, but every time I go read another person's fic, my writing looks like crap, so it makes me want to quit because I can't get that good quality. Sorry for the long rant, but I'm just letting you guys know that I am trying to write this story, but it is not easy for me right now. I want to make this easier for me, so I'm going to ask you guys to vote. I want my writing to be good quality, but it can take me hours just get a paragraph written sometimes. So here are the options I am giving you guys.**

**option 1: update more often, with good quality, but the chapters are shorter**

**option 2: Update less often, with good quality, but the chapters are longer**

**with both choices, I am not sacrificing the quality any more. If you do not vote, I will make my own decision. Vote as a review. So please vote and please review, but if you do review, please say more than just 'update soon.'**

**enough babble, here is chapter 16:**

* * *

TRIS'S POV

"Excuse me?" I bellow,"we only made love once! I didn't think I could get pregnant from my first time! " "Well," Christina breathes,"I guess you were wrong." "What am I going to do? What is Four going to think?" "Tris, Four is still going to love you. Everything is going to be ok. We don't even know for sure yet. Come on, lets go to the infirmary to get you tested."

An hour later Christina and I are back in my apartment and I'm balling. The results came back positive. I am pregnant, and I have no idea what I'm going to do. I don't even know how I'm going to break the news to Tobias. "Tris, everything is going to be ok," Christina reassures me, sitting next to me on my bed. "How do you know?" I scream, "We are way too young to be parents! I'm not ready to be a mother! I'm going to be a horrible mother!" "Tris, you are going to be a great mother! Don't doubt yourself! Hey, lets not worry about it right now. Lets talk about something positive. Here, you never did tell me about what it is like when you and Four were gettin' it on!" "Christina,"I groan,"do I still have to talk about this?" She nods her head eagerly, so I concede,"Fine. It was painful at first, but he was so sweet and everything. He really made me feel special, so in the end, it was great. There, are you happy now?" "I guess," she groans,"but in case you guys to decide to go at it again, lets go to the story and get you some sexy lingre!" "Ugh, Christina," I plead,"sex was what got me into this situation in the first place!" "What situation?" a familiar voice asks. I turn and see Tobias standing outside the bedroom door.

"Uh, I'll just leave you two alone then," Christina says quickly before scurrying out of our apartment. "Tobias, I uh…. when did you get here?" "That's unimportant. Tris, what is going on?" he urges. I sit in silence, worried of how he will react. "Tris," he breathes,"whatever it is, I'll still love you, always. You can tell me anything. I promise you that it won't change the way I feel about you." "Ok," I sigh,"Tobias, I'm….. pregnant." I see surprise cross his face, but not anger or worry, just surprise. I start to cry again, but he comes to my side and whispers,"Shhh… Tris, it's ok. I'm not mad, or angry, or upset. In fact, I'm kind of excited to be a father. I have been looking forward to the day where I can prove to myself I will never be like Marcus was to me. Plus, I will love to have a mini Tris running around here." "Really?" I ask. He nods his head happily. I continue,"well I'm just worried I'm going to be a bad mother. I don't know what to expect. Plus, aren't we a bit young to be having a child?" "We may be young, Tris," he explains,"but I think we can handle this. We can handle anything. Plus, I think you are going to be a great mother. I can see it in you." "You see a lot of things in me that I can't seem to see in myself," I choke out. "Like what?" he scoffs. "Well," I start,"you think I'm beautiful, sexy, brave, selfless, smart, and you think I could be a great mother." "I don't think those things," he says,"I know those things. They are true. You are beautiful, sexy, brave, selfless, smart, and you will be a great mother. Hey remember when we were getting ready to make love for the first time and I let you feel how hard I was for you?" I nod wearily and he continues,"I had said 'don't you ever think that I'm not attracted to you.' When I said that, I meant. You even felt that. Ever since you fell into that net, I've always had to take some ice cold showers." "Wait," I stop him,"you mean to tell me that ever since you met me you always had a hard on around me?" "Uh, duh," he says like it is the most obvious thing in the world. "There were even times when those showers didn't even work, so I had to do something about it," he confesses,"and even then, when I finally fell asleep, I'd dream about you…. then of course I would wake up and realize that I need to change my pants." "Tobais!" I grin,"are you telling me that you jerked of while thinking of me, and you had sexual dreams about me." He nods, his cheeks blushing slightly red with embarrassment of his confession. "Wow," I breathe,"I really had no idea I had that affect on you." "You have no idea how hard it is for me to restrain myself from throwing myself all over you," he admits.

"Well, how about tonight, I let you get the chance to let loose?" I tease. "Tris," he groans,"we don't even know if we can continue to have sex while you're pregnant." "Actually, I asked the doctor about that," I admit,"she said that we can, but you can't go down on me. She even said that my crazy hormones will make me desire sex more than I usually do." At this, he grins like the horny teenage boy he is, but suddenly, the grin slips off of his face. "Tris," he sighs weakly,"I hate to break it to you, but we are going to have to tell your parents." Shit. My dad is going to kill Tobias. "I told you that you were going to be the death of me," he laughs.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm not quite sure how you're going take this chapter, as it is quite fluffy, but necessary. I wrote this chapter in about 4 hours, minus a break, and the fact that I was watching TV and got distracted.**

**Speaking of TV, the pickup line I used was inspired by watching none other than ****_Spongebob_**** (Don't judge me, nothing else was on and I like to have some going on nearby when I'm writing, although I'm not quite sure why). I was watching an episode about buried treasure, so I had the idea for a pick up line, since I wanted to add some humor, but I couldn't think of one until this one popped up. It took quite some time to come up with too! I have to admit, there I times when I can spend an hour a two just on one paragraph, and sometimes it can take me an hour to write a single sentence just right.**

**I tallied up the votes from the question I asked last chapter, and you guys voted for the longer chapters. I'm not used to the longer chapters, but I can learn to work with it. **

**Anyway, there is a short poem in here, but the first line of it was inspired by something once I read on the internet, so I don't take credit for it.**

**It is great to hear that you guys love this story! I hadn't expected you guys to find it funny. Honestly, I wouldn't have been able to continue with this story if it wasn't for the kind reviews you've been giving me. I really need them because I don't quite haveconfidence in my writing just yet. So please keep the reviews coming. And please just say more than "Update soon" because I get excited when I get a review, and I want to know what you guys love about the story. It really does motivate me.**

**Anyway, enough babble, here's chapter 17:**

TRIS'S POV

After about four months or so, Tobias and I finally decide it is time to tell my parents I'm pregnant. We have been procrastinating because we are worried about how my father will take it. We decide to tell my parents about the pregnancy by inviting my them over to Dauntless for dinner, along with Christina, Will, Lynn, Marlene, Uriah, Shuana, and of course, Zeke. We even invited Tori over. We figured that if we had a group of people around, my father would be less inclined to attack Tobias. The bad thing is that as soon as my father sees me, he'll know that we are expecting; my whole body is sculpted into the form of a pregnant woman; my abdomen is protruding slightly and is very round, my ankles are swollen, my breasts have increased in size, and I have that whole "pregnancy glow" thing going on. I've been hiding in the apartment doing paper work for the last two months because I wanted to avoid people asking me if I'm expecting. Frankly, we can't hide it any longer. It's time to tell our friends and family. I need their support if I'm going to be a successful mother, and get through this pregnancy of course.

Pregnancy hasn't been all that bad. My first trimester was miserable though. I was nauseous and puking a lot, I was extremely irritable, and I was very dizzy. Quite frankly, my body was being a jerk to me. Thankfully, I've entered my second trimester. Sure, I still have my problems, but one great thing has come from this; I enjoy making love with Tobias more than I ever have. I know my parents told us not to make love until we are married, but with my crazy hormones, I can't help it. Right now, our love making is so much sweeter, and so much more tender, but there also times where it is so much more powerful and so much more passionate. He's really sweet to me, always making sure that I'm sexually satisfied. It's actually pretty funny some times. The other night, Tobias and I were making love when I was laying on my back at the edge of the bed and he was hovering over me, his feet planted firmly to the ground. He went in, and asked if I preferred him to move slowly and sensually, or quickly and passionately. The past week or so, we had been making love every night, and I always had him move quickly and passionately, because that was how I could achieve a rather powerful orgasm. He knows this, but he still asks because he's still quite unsure of how to please me because, of course, he's never made love to a pregnant woman. He still is never sure if he should fondle my growing breasts in his hands, or if he should use his tongue. Here's the other funny thing: every time he sees me naked now, he just stares at me with a goofy look on his face, drinking in every curve of my ever changing body. Its like he is hypnotized by my naked form. There even times where he's so determined to see me nude, that he'll try cheesy pick up lines. One of the funniest he's ever said was,"hey look, I've found a hidden treasure, but it's buried underneath your clothes!" When he said this I replied,"well, you'd better have a high quality shovel to get to it!" Not the best come back, but it did the trick for the occasion. He definitely has a great shovel.

As I'm enjoying thinking about the other night, I sit at the dinner table so that when my friends and family come, they won't be able to see the changes my body has been growing through. The only way the would be able to tell is if they notice that my breasts are bigger, which would require staring at them, but that would lead to not only an angry father, but an angry Tobias. He will hurt anyone who looks at me that way. What's also kind of odd is that I sometimes stare at my own breasts, although its not for the same reasons horny teenage boys would. I stare at them in the mirror only because I'm intrigued by how much they are growing. I now finally believe what Christina once told me: I actually do have boobs! Its a miracle! Or at least, I think so. Anyway, to hide, my 'miracles', the dress I'm wearing for the dinner tonight molds around them in a way that makes them look smaller than usual, and less round, but it doesn't press them, otherwise, since they are tender, it would hurt. The dress also doesn't hide the fact that I'm pregnant, but sitting behind the table the way I am does.

Since Christina already knew I'm pregnant, I had her come by early to help me put on some makeup to hide the glowing skin that comes with pregnancy. I didn't really pay attention to her process because all I was thinking about was having to deliver this life changing news to my parents. I know it's not going to be easy. Now that they are going to be here in a few minutes, I'm starting to get a little nervous. Thankfully, I'll be waiting at the table while Tobias greets them. That doesn't help my nerves, but it does help me procrastinate just a little longer. Christina sits at my left, trying to reassure me that everything is going to be ok.

Before I know I, there's a knock on the door. Tobias opens, expecting my parents to be on the other side, but instead, he finds everyone there _except_ my parents. Maybe they aren't coming. That is possible. I mean, something could have come up and my parents couldn't come because of it. As everyone sits down at the table, I sigh in relief, but I jump when I hear another knock on the door. When Tobias opens, they are here this time. Tobias extends his hand to my mother, to shake it, but instead she just hugs him, like he is her son. He's startled at first, because he not only didn't expect it, but he's not used to hugs, except from me, but he does hug her back. When he lets her go, my father even hugs him. That surprises me; I thought my father hated Tobias, especially after what happened when we last saw them. There's something going on here, but I'm not quite sure what it is, but I'm not going to let it bother me; I got shit to do.

* * *

The evening is going pretty well. There is a lot of small talk and a few jokes are told by none other than Zeke and Uriah, but their jokes seem to irritate my parents. Tobias tries to cheer them up a bit by telling my parents that he is being promoted to Eric's leadership position because Eric did something stupid that go him factionless, but I don't quite know what that was. I tell my parents that I am also getting a promotion in the Police Department. That seems to put them in a better mood. We tell them about some of the changes in Dauntless, like how no one will ever be cut in initiation ever again. At this point, it seems like this is the best time to tell them why they are here. I look at Tobias, who sits at my right, but he doesn't look at me. We had agreed to give them the news when my parents were in the best mood, which seems to be now, but it seems like he doesn't realize it. Suddenly, he looks at me and stands up. Everyone locks their eyes on him. "Ok, there's something needs to be done here," he breathes. I guess he's going to break the news to them, even though we agreed that I would, since they are my parents, but I can live with this. "Mr. and Mrs. Prior," he continues,"I love your daughter more than anything. She means the world to me. I don't know what I'd do without her, and to prove that to you, I've gone out of my comfort zone and tried something that most Dauntless wouldn't do: write poetry. I wrote a poem for her, and I would like for you to listen as a read it to her." I look at him, baffled. He's not the kind of guy who is a big romantic and does all that crazy lovey dovey stuff that some guys do in books that I was forced to read in school. This is not like him, but I decide to let it continue because my parents seem interested, and if that puts them in a bettermood, so be it. He then pulls out a piece of paper and turns to me."Beatrice Prior," he sighs,

"I need you like a heart needs to beat,

like the earth beneath my feet,

like the earth needs the sun,

like a cheetah needs to run,

like a desert needs rain,

like man needs a brain,

like fire needs air,

or else, my inferno will no longer flare."

It's a really sweet poem, and I do like it, but it's still a shock to hear it, especially since Tobias wrote it. Our friends are staring at him, wide eyed, surprised that a Dauntless prodigy would show that he has a soft side. I know Uriah, of course, is trying to refrain himself from yelling "pansycake."

I smile at him, letting him know that I like it, despite the fact that it is out of his character. I stand up to try to kiss him, but he stops me and continues,"I know its odd for a Dauntless to say those kinds of things, but I mean it. Beatrice Prior, I love you, always have, always will, and I don't want to lose you. As much as I hate to admit it, I do have a weakness, and that is you." Our friends try to laugh at the fact that he let a girl make him look weak, but he glares at them for moment, his fiery gaze shutting them up. He goes on,"I used to think that I didn't need much to survive, ever since you landed in that net, I've realized that I was wrong. I…need…. you." He stutters a bit, and I chuckle a little, realizing that he's, for once, nervous, but I'm not quite sure why, or at least, I don't think I'm sure. He then regains his composure and continues,"I don't want to lose you, and with that, I have a serious question to ask you." He gets down on one knee, pulls out a small, black, velvet box, everyone jumps out of their seats in shock, and we all realize what is happening. This, I really wasn't expecting. I don't even know if my dad is going to approve it, but in this moment, it doesn't matter, because it is my decision, not his.

"Beatrice, 'Tris' Prior," he beams,"will you marry me?" He then opens the small box and reveals a gorgeous ring with a black diamond surround by several small gray stones. Engraved into the black diamond is the Dauntless and Abnegation symbols. On one side of the ring there is a '6' and the other side has a 'four'. I have millions of thoughts flying threw my head, but one thought is clear, and I let it leave my lips instantly,"yes." As everyone claps for us, he slips the ring on my finger, we both stand up, and he kisses me, in front of everybody, including my parents. The kiss is strong and fierce, like I am when I fight, but it is also soft and gentle, like he is when he is with me.

When we release, our moment of joy is cut short when we suddenly realize that I'm standing, and everyone can see my pregnant belly. My father's face instantly goes from joy, to anger. "Beatrice," he says through gritted teeth,"are my eyes deceiving me?" "No dad," I breathe,"What you see is real, I am pregnant, and yes, it is because of actually why we, invited you over, or at least so I thought. I wasn't expecting him to propose, and I got caught up in the moment. I was about to tell you guys about it when all of this happened. "It's my fault Mr. Prior," Tobias butts in, now gripping my hand tightly," we had planned on this dinner to tell you and our friends that we are expecting, but I bought the ring a few days after you told me that I could marry her, and I've been waiting for months for the right moment to pop the question, and I felt like this was the right moment." I quickly decide not to think about when or how he got my parent's permission to marry me, because right now I'm focused on how to calm my dad down, as he is glaring at Tobias with a look so intense, that it could burn right through him. "Tell me when this happened!" my father demands. "Uh…. the night we visited you in Abnegation," I admit. "You mean to tell me," my father booms,"You, Four, got my daughter pregnant, in my house?! You, boy, are dead meat!" With that, my father leaps over the table and tackles Tobias. This night went from absolutely amazing, to a crazy nightmare. We were hoping my dad wouldn't attack Tobias in front of a crowd, but that didn't work. Now this night is ruined.

Now, I'm upset, and thanks to my hormones, I want to cry, but I won't do it in front of my friends, so I run to our bedroom, slam the door shut, lock it, fall onto the bed, and cry. I don't usually cry, but I'm too upset to care right now. Outside, I hear someone trying to open the door. but then I hear some banging. "Stop, Mr. Prior, stop! Please!" I hear Tobias beg near my door,"I'm not going to fight you. You know that. Please, you're making Tris upset. I know you're mad at me, but please don't ruin this night for Tris!" "Andrew!" I hear my mother yell,"please do stop! You know it was bound to happen eventually! I know you're mad that it happened in our home, but don't let your anger blind you from realizing what you are doing now; Four is right, you're ruining this night for Beatrice! The proposal and the announcement of Beatrice's pregnancy was supposed to be a happy occasion, and you're ruining it! You should be happy for her that Beatrice has found love! You should be happy that her and Four are having a child! You should be happy that you are going to be a granddad!" "But they're too young, Natalie!" my father pleads. "Andrew, age is just a number!," my mother yells back,"I know you want her to be your little girl forever, but you know that can't happen. She's growing up, whether you like it or not! If you can't calm down, step outside, and I'll be with you in a minute so we can leave!" I hear him groan, but he stomps away and I hear the front door slam shut behind him.

"Tris," Tobias begs,"please come out now. It's ok. Everything is going to be ok. Your dad is outside, so he won't bother you. You'll be ok." I get up, slowly open the door, and lean into Tobias, his arms wrapping around me lovingly. We stand there like that until my sobbing ceases. He then puts one arm around my shoulder and guides me back to the table. My mother then embraces me and says,"Beatrice, it's ok. I'm not mad. I'm happy for you. I'm glad you've fell in love with this wonderful man. He's perfect for you. I'm glad that you are pregnant with his child. You two will make great parents, I know it. I'm excited to be a grandmother. I'm excited for your future. Don't let this night be ruined by your father's anger; he'll get over it. We both love you, and we always will." I squeeze her tight, and whisper,"thanks mom." With that, I give her one last squeeze and let her go. She, and the rest of our friends start making their way out the door. I turn and walk toward our room, and as I step inside I hear Zeke say,"nice job, genius! You knocked her up in her parents' house!" "Shut up Zeke!" Tobias groans. With that, he slams the door shut, he runs over to me, scoops me up, lays me on the bed, lays down next to me, pulls the covers over us, and wraps me in his arms. "Everything is going to be ok," he whispers as we fall asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took long to write this chapter! I've been kind of off lately. Plus, this chapter took a while, because I was distracted by movies and shit. Not my best excuse, but its true. I just like to have something going on nearby.**

**Anyway, I forgot to mention that the proposal last chapter was unexpected, even for me. I wasn't planning on writing it just yet, but I felt it was a good idea to put it in there, and it just kinda happened. **

**Also, thank you all for the wonderful reviews. They mean ****_a lot_**** to me. They really motivated me to write. I'm still struggling, as I keep writing myself into corners, so I always have to write myself out of them. I got stock in the first paragraph of this chapter! It took me days to figure out how to get out of it! Plus, I'm sorry about getting distracted, thus causing these chapters to come out later than I wanted.**

**I also must say this chapter is a bit shorter than I had planned, but it is still hard for me to write long chapters, but I'm working on it.**

**Anywho, enough jabbering, here is Chapter 18:**

* * *

TOBIAS'S POV

CRASH! Glass shards sprinkle the bed. The overhead light blinds me for a moment. When I can see again, I already have a gun at my head. Tris is up and fighting, but someone sneaks up behind her and points a gun at her stomach. When she realizes what's going on, she freezes. "Turn and face me," a familiar voice booms. She turns around immediately, her cheeks blushing red with anger. I look around and see that there are four figures standing around us, all of them with a mask to conceal their faces. "Now then," the voice starts as one figure steps around Tris and ties her hands behind her,"Four, either you go to the control room and find the file 'corn starch' for me, or else my buddy here will kill your whole family, in one shot. "I'll do whatever you ask, Max, but please don't take them from me," I plead. "Lets go to the control room, then!" Max demands. "Max," I groan,"did you forget that the control room is always heavily guarded and there is always someone in there to watch for stuff like, oh I don't know, kidnapping?" "Then you'd better figure out how to get me that file!" he roars.

I stop and think for a moment. I can't just walk out and leave Tris here with them. They may kill her before I get the chance to get back. I can't take just one of them with me because their masks make them look suspicious, and if they take the masks off it will look like I'm helping a fugitive because all of these guys are supposed to be in jail. I can't hack the control room from here because all control room files are protected by a system that alerts the control room workers that the files are being hacked. What can I do? Suddenly, it dawns on me. I can send someone to get the file on a thumb drive, but that would require knowing someone who has access to the control. There are only two people whoI know that have that kind of access: Will and Zeke. However, Will won't get me that file without asking questions, but Zeke will. "Ok, Max, I can get you thatfile, but I need to make a phone call," I tell him. "Fine, but make it quick," he demands. I go to the phone and before I call Zeke, I realize that I don't have to give Max the file. There is another way around this, but I still need to call Zeke. The only problem is that Max has ears on me, so I can't tell Zeke exactly what I need him to do. I need a way to explain what I need to him indirectly, but I think I have a way. "Hey buddy, why are you calling in the middle of the night," Zeke groggily says as he answers the phone. "I need a favor," I reply,"and it's really important. I need you to go to the control room and get a file called 'corn starch' and put it on a thumb drive and I need you to deliver it to me. I'd get it myself, but I'm stuck at the moment. Zeke, listen to me carefully, I _need_ your help." With that, I hang up before he can ask any more questions, I hope that he understands what I'm asking of him.

"Alright Max," I breathe,"I have a buddy of mine who is going to go to the control room to get the file. He is going to put it on a thumb drive and bring it here. Ok?" "Fine," he groans. I sit down on the couch and wait anxiously, hoping that Zeke will help me out here. I look at Tris, who is now tied to a chair and a gun still at her stomach. Most of the time, she wouldn't have allowed herself to be bound to a chair, as she usually fights back, but now that she's carrying a child, she won't risk it. I then look at Max. He has the most evil look in his eyes, but why? What could drive a man mad enough to hold a pregnant woman hostage? This is not the Max I used to know.

When I first came to Dauntless, and after I finished initiation, Max treated me like I was his own son, so for the first time I had felt like I had a real father. He even invited me into his own home. He took me under his wing and taught me about the old Dauntless, the Dauntless he grew up in. He told me about how no one was ever cut from Dauntless initiation, how Dauntless emphasized that bravery is more than just reckless acts, and how Dauntless wasn't as cruel as it is now. He also said thats the Dauntless he wanted back. At the time, he wasn't a leader at all; he had the one job that most considered as 'the least Dauntless.' He was a nurse; the only male nurse in years. He loved his job. He loved to help others. The leader before him, Bruce, was the exact opposite. Bruce approached him one day and told Max that there was something in him that he liked. Bruce told Max that he should become his second in command because he felt that Max could carry out the Dauntless he envisioned, which is the Dauntless that we live in now: cruel, reckless, and immoral. At first Max wanted nothing to do with it, but something happened to him, something that he would never tell me about, that made him change his mind. Two months after my initiation, Bruce slipped off one of the narrow ledges in the pit and fell to his death. Max became the new leader as a result, but when this happened, he wasn't the same person that took me under his wing. He was just like Bruce, cold and hard. He was the one thing he told me to never become: evil. It was a few months later that he tried to recruit me to be a leader like Bruce recruited him, but I wouldn't do it. I did not want to aid this…. this… stranger. He wasn't the man I used to know; he left me, and I have no idea why. Him leaving me caused me to hurt more than I already was from my own father.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Max asks, pulling me from my thoughts. "You've changed Max," I say bluntly. He comes and kneels down near me and breathes,"Four, you're right. I'm not the same man I one was, but I can't be in that man anymore. The world is constantly changing, so I had to change with it, and you should too." "But what is changing in the world?" I ask. "Life," he urges,"Life is changing everywhere. Life is unpredictable, crazy, and unforgiving. Life is a powerful thing; it can be made or taken; it can be wonderful or terrible; it can be anything you ever wanted or everything you dreaded; it can be joyful or painful; it can change or break you. Life is life. Think about that." I then ask,"Max, what has life done to you?" "Life has hurt me, and I don't want to be hurt ever again. I want to control life for this reason," he replies. "Max," I whisper,"Life damages you, some way, somehow, and it always will, but you have to learn to control how it damages you. You control what it damages and how much is damaged. Life isn't meant to be damaged; its meant to be more than that." "What is life meant to be then?" he snaps. "I….I…. I don't know that yet. I'm still learning that myself," I tell him.

Before this conversation has a chance to continue, there's a knock on the door. I go to the door, but I don't open it. Instead, I tell him to slide it under the door. I then step to the side, and the door gets busted down. Zeke then launches himself at Max, who stands behind me, pinning him to the wall. Will, Christina, and Uriah jump through the broken window and attack the other three guys, including the guy holding a gun at Tris's stomach. I jump for the gun instantly. I take the cold thing into my hands and stand as Zeke gets knocked to the ground by Max. I point the gun at Max and yell,"STOP!" Everyone freezes. I then nod my head toward Tris, indicating for someone to untie her. As Christina moves toward Tris to untie her, Zeke heads to the phone to call the police department. As soon as Tris is untied she dives straight into my arms, but I hold her with one arm while the other still holds the gun aimed at Max. Tris then steps off to the side and starts walking toward our room because she doesn't want to be anywhere near Max right now. Suddenly, she turns around when she hears Christina get knocked to the ground by one of Max's man. This man then takes aim for Tris's stomach. As he pulls the trigger I run, dropping my gun, and jump in front of her, taking the bullet for her. As I fall, the man collapses with me. Then, the world goes black.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but this story needed some suspense! Its almost 2 AM, but I'm working on the next chapter now! I'll get it up when I can!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey peeps! Again, sorry for the cliffhanger I left you on! I thought I'd make it up to you by making this chapter a lemon! I hope you guys like it!**

**Also, I'm trying something different here. See, I feel repetitive when I write things like "I said" or "she replied" and stuff like that. What I tried to do this chapter is not say those things. The reason I wrote that stuff in before was because I was worried you wouldn't be able to tell who is speaking, but I'm hoping that you can if I don't include that stuff. Please tell me if you are at all confused and/or don't like it this way. Or you can tell me if you like it better this way. **

**Before I forget, please read "Daunted" by my friend "itsalreadybeendone."**

**Also check out "Stayin Alive" by my friend .write (in case you didn't figure it out, where it says dot there should be a dot, but ffn won't let me write the dots in there because they think its some kind of email address).**

**Shoutout to bankhead56 and gabby for some extremely positive reviews.**

**Also, Please, please, please keep those reviews coming. They really motivate. I hate to sound so needy and shit, but they keep me going, please keep reviewing, and please say more than just "update please" or something. Thanks! I really appreciate it**

**Enough babble, here's chapter 19:**

* * *

TOBIAS'S POV

When I wake up, I'm laying in my own bed. The lights are on and I see Tris laying next to me staying next to me. "I'd thought you'd never wake up," she whispers. "I had to, or else I wouldn't see you again,""Thanks for taking that bullet for me." "Of course. I'd do anything for you. You know that." "Well, thank you. you didn't have to do that." I take her hand in mine and kiss it gently. "Yes I did, or else I lose both of you," I say as I place my hand on her pregnant belly. She sighs, realizing that, if it wasn't for me, we would have lost our unborn child, and possibly her too. I try to turn and hug her, but pain shoots through my right shoulder. Only now do I realize that I'm shirtless and have several bandages covering what must be a now empty bullet hole. "Hey, Tobias, how did Zeke know we needed his help?" "When I called him, I stressed the word _need_, and he knows that I don't like asking for help and that I normally don't _need_ anything from him. He knows that when I actually ask for help, and when I say that I _need _something, he knows its not just serious, it means that it's probably something dangerous that I can't handle alone." She looks at me like I'm crazy, but I tell her that she shouldn't worry about it. I tell her that all that matters is that she's safe. "I was shot in the shoulder?" I stupidly ask, trying to change the subject. "No shit Sherlock!" she laughs. Its good to see she can still have a sense of humor, even after all of this.

"The doctor said you were lucky. It didn't go in very deep. He took it out pretty easily." "What happened after I was shot?" "The cops arrived and shot the guy who shot you instantly. They took Max and his group into custody right away. Christina, Zeke, Will, and Uriah ran to the infirmary to get a doctor down here. I would have taken you there myself, but I don't have enough muscle to lift you at the moment. When the doctor came by, he wouldn't let them in here, so he sent them home, but he let me stay though, since I live here. He got the bullet out of you easily, then he lifted you and put you in the bed. He said that you'll be fine, but you need to rest." "For how long?" "He said you need to be on bed rest for a day or so, just be on the safe side. He said the bullet really didn't do much damage. There is a small hole, but its very shallow." "So I can't do anything for two days." "Yep. He also said, no sex." "Oh come on, you have got to be kidding me!" "Hey, I don't like this any more than you do. My hormones are driving me nuts!" "But why?" I whine. "He said that the sweat would make the bandages stop sticking, leaving your wound open." "So we got to wait two friggin days before we can make love again?" "No," she breathes. I sigh in relief. "We have to wait until your wound scabs over, which, thanks to some medicine, will only take a week." "What a week? I'd rather have to wait two days!" "Tobias, if it wasn't for the medicine, it'd be several weeks!" "How am I going to keep my hands off of you?" I ask as I tuck a hair behind her cheek. "I don't know," she breathes,"It's going to be hard for me two, but we have no choice."

* * *

As the week goes on, it gets harder and harder to keep my hands off of her. I can barely look at her, and when I do, my pants almost burst open. The other day I walked into the bathroom just after she stepped out of the shower. I almost jumped on her right then and there. I don't think I can wait much longer. Quite frankly, making love to her is the only thing I can think about this entire week, day in and day out. Even at work, its what I think about. Lets face it, I'm a horny teenage boy. I can't help but blush bright red when Zeke teases me about it because he read it on my face. Plus, during Tris's first trimester, I was always grumpy because I couldn't be intimate with her, but I didn't let her see that. I love her enough to step back when I need to. In fact, I love her so much that I'd go a lifetime without sex if that was what she wanted. Did I just think that? How cheesy. Eh, oh well, its the truth. I love her, I really do, and I'd do anything for her. If she's not in the mood for sex, so be it. I guess I just really missed being with her in that way, and it showed when I was working with Zeke in the control room.

Thankfully, tonight, when I get done with work, it will have been a week. The problem is that my shift can't end soon enough. When it finally does, I race back to our apartment. I get in there, expecting her to be on the couch reading her book, but she's not there. I stroll into the bedroom to change into something more comfortable when I see her. She's here, lying on the bed, _naked_, waiting for me. _Damn, she's hot. _My pants are literally about to burst open. I can't get them off soon enough; I strip myself instantly and leap onto the bed, kissing her fiercely. "Do you think it was worth the wait?" she laughs. "Definitely." My hands become greedy, roaming her beautiful body. My hands roam through her magnificent curves and over the precious hill that is her stomach. She moans into my mouth, making me even harder. As we both lay next to each other, I grasp her breasts, massaging them tenderly, just how she likes. My hands then glide down to her heated center, rubbing the sensitive bud between her folds. She yelps out in pleasure, almost cumming right there. _Gosh, she's so wet. _As I rub the little nub, she bucks her hips against my hand, reveling in the pure bliss I'm bringing her. I really enjoy doing this for her because I love that _I_ can make her feel that kind of pleasure and because, lets face it, I love being able to touch her that way. However, I only circle it for a minute because I know that if I do this for too long, she'll finishway before either of us want her to. When I stop what I'm doing, she leans in close and whispers,"Tobias, _please. _Make love to me. I need you, in me, now!" "Well aren't you demanding," I tease. "Just shut up and get in there!" She surely is a feisty one, but thats one thing I love about her.

I laugh as I turn her so she's straddling me, my length pressing into her stomach. She lifts herself up, and sinks down onto me, and I groan, closing my eyes knowing that I'm finally getting what I've needed for so long. As we move together, she screams in pleasure, drowning out my low groans of bliss. She's screaming so loud that I'm surprised our neighbors don't come knocking on our door to tell us to shut up. The bed is shaking so much that it's a wonder that it hasn't collapsed. I open my eyes briefly, taking in the beautiful sight that she is. Her head is thrown back, eyes closed, mouth agape. I look down to see the tiny bud between her folds crashing into my pelvic bone. _Damn, thats hot_. I look up again, watching as her perfect breasts bounce as we move. _Damn, she's sexy._ I then start to feel her walls clenching around me, indicating that she's close to the end. I throw my head back and close my eyes again, realizing that I'm close as well. We move as one, the friction between our moving skin causing the white hot heat between us to grow. Suddenly, she screams louder than ever before as we both feel an explosion, the fire of our orgasms everywhere in our bodies, a sea of flames consuming every bit of us.

As our bodies start to go lax, she lies herself down next to me, our breaths fast and jagged. She lays her head on my chest as I wrap her in my arms. "Wow, that was just…. wow," she breathes. "I've been waiting all week for that," I tell her. "I know. I have too. I've never craved you so much as I had this past week." "Same here." "As much as I enjoyed that, lets try not to go too long without making love ever again. This needs to happen multiple times a week." "Oh believe me, I agree. One week was just way too long." "Then how were you able to last through my first trimester?" "I honestly think it is because I knew you didn't want it then, and I was ok with it. This time, I knew you wanted me just as much as I wanted you." "I love you, you know that?" "I know. I love you too."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys! This chapter took me a little time, as I wasn't quite sure wanted I wanted to do after what I did the last few chapters. I originally didn't want much outside conflict in this story, but then it would be too sappy and boring. I had to give it more of a plot. Honestly, each chapter is a mystery, even to me. I never know what I'm going to write. I know where I want this story to go, but getting there is what is hard, but I wouldn't want it any other way.**

**Again, thank you to everyone who left a thoughtful review and said more than "update plz" or "update soon." I really appreciate those a lot. In order to thank you guys, if you leave a nice review, I'll give you guys a shoutout. How does that sound? I know it makes me sound desperate for good reviews, but I don't know how else to show my appreciation for them.**

**Also, I think some of you are worried that this story is close to over. Its quite the contrary actually. This story is far from over. I still have a long way to go, and you guys are welcome to join me in the long haul. Just because it seems like thee isn't much left to write about sometimes, it doesn't mean that it is over. This story ain't over until you see the words "THE END." **

**Love you guys, here is le chapter 20:**

* * *

TRIS'S POV

It has been a month since Max attacked us. In the meantime, life has been pretty good, for once. Tobias and I still make love every night, and every night it is wonderful. He acts like he worships my body. Christina keeps asking about my sex life, but I always tell her that I can't talk about it, but she keeps pushing me, but I'm not quite sure why. It is starting to get quite annoying. Finally, one day, when Christina and I are sitting on the couch in my apartment, she asks me again, and I finally stand up to her and say,"I told you, I don't want to say. Why in the world do you keep asking?" "Well,…. uh… Tris…. I might be…." She doesn't have to finish her sentence. "I kind of figured. You've been acting kind of funny lately. How long have you known?" "I found out on the night Max attacked you." "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I'm surprised she kept this from me. She usually is an open book. She blushes bright red. "I didn't say anything because I didn't want to burden you with my problems when you were already dealing with your own." "Chris, you know I'm always here for you. Pregnancy is not something you can hide forever, and you know you don't have to hide anything from me for my sake. You can tell me anything." "So, you're not mad?" "No, of course not. Why would I be mad?" "Because I was worried you'd be mad that I kept it from you." "I wish you would trust me like I trust you." "You're right. I should have told you sooner." "Does Will know?" "Yeah, he was there when I went to the infirmary to get tested for it. He's happy about it, but we agreed to keep it on the down low. I'm sure he wouldn't mind telling you and Four though."

"Is this why you've been asking about my sex life? You want to know what its like to have sex while pregnant?" She nods her head. "In that case, I suppose I can tell you about it, but only because I think it will help you guys out with your own life in the bedroom. The first trimester, you aren't going to want to have sex right away. You aren't going to be in the mood for it, and Will has to be ok with it. The second trimester though, you are going to want sex like crazy. Honestly, you can't even call it that. It's not sex, but rather, it's making love. It can be so much more sensual and sweet than it usually is, or it can be so much more intense and passionate than ever before. It just depends on how you are feeling, but either way, you are going to want to do it every night, because of your hormones. I'm not quite sure about the third trimester though. I haven't read that far into my pregnancy books yet. There, are you happy now?" "Do you think that Will would still want to make love to me when I'll be so fat?" "Chris, men friggin love pregnant women; they think pregnant women are beautiful. Four friggin worships my body right now. Most likely, he'll have an even harder time keeping his hands off of you." "Thanks Tris, you're a great friend, you know that?" "No shit sherlock."

"Tris?" a voice utters. I look at the door and see Tobias standing outside it. "Yeah, whats up?" "Can we talk?" "Um, ok." Christina excuses herself and tells me that we have to talk later, as I have designated her as my wedding planner, and she wants to discuss some things. When she closes the door behind her I look at Tobias, but I can't read his face. "Tobias, what's going on? Is everything ok?" "Yeah, everything is ok. I think." "What's on your mind then?" "I told you how Max has changed since I first met him right?" I nod. "Well, I did some research to see if I could find what changed him. What I discovered was surprising." I stand up and walk into his arms. Something's bothering him. "What is?" "He used to have a daughter, but…." "But what, Tobias?" "She was killed." "Why? How?" "Her body was found in the Chasm, but witnesses state that she didn't jump. Late at night, she was seen trying to defend herself from someone, but the picked her up, and threw her into the chasm. No one knows why?" Why didn't anyone go and help her? Why was she attacked?" "I'm not quite sure. I don't have very much information yet. What I do know that the date of her death was a week before he took a leadership position under Bruce and became the man we know now. Obviously, her death affected him. I can't blame him for being hurt, but I wonder if he knows why she was killed and if that reason is one of the factors that drove him to attack us." "Well, you have to find that out." "How?" "Simple. Go ask him yourself." "How do I know he'll tell me anything?" I stop and think for a moment. He's not going to tell us anything unless he gets something out of it. "You know what else we need to do?" I look at him puzzled. What else could we have to do at this point? "We ought to find out what is in the file 'corn starch.' What is it and what does it do? What does it mean? That should be our first step. Maybe if we look at it, we may find something in there that we can use to make him talk. Does that make sense?" "I think so." "Then come on,Tris, let's go to the control room."

We walk hand in hand to the control room, avoiding the gazes of curious onlookers. It's no secret that I'm pregnant anymore. I finally stepped out of the apartment about two weeks after the attack from Max. I figured there wasn't a point in hiding anymore. I didn't come out and tell everyone, but I just acted like my normal self, showing that this pregnancy doesn't hinder me. I also wasn't going to show it off. I'm not the kind of person who would be like,"hey look at me! I'm preggers." That's the last thing I'd do. I do still feel a little self-conscious because I'm getting bigger and bigger, but I don't let people know that it bugs me. Usually, there isn't much that bugs me, but ever since I've been pregnant, I've been a lot more sensitive lately, and a lot more moody too. I hope I don't snap at anyone for no reason on the way to the control room. I've done it before.

Thankfully, we finally reach the control room. Luckily Zeke is working, so he lets us in without a question. Tobias then sits down at a computer and begins to search for the file. It doesn't take long for him to find the file, but it's locked. "Shit, how do I get the password." "Think about it. One thing you can do is try to find out where the file originated and see who created it." "When did you become so damn smart?" I lean into him and whisper,"You know I'm part Erudite." "Right. I should have known since you have that Erudite arrogance." "Four, you know that not all Erudites are like that." "Yeah, but you can be." I scold him for a moment, and he just laughs. I can't help but laugh with him. "You are right though. Finding the source is probably the best bet." Tobias then starts to work his computer magic. Then I realize something. "Hey, Four?" "Yeah," he says without looking up from the screen. "Isn't it kind of strange how you found that file so quickly?" "Actually, it isn't. One thing I know from working in here so long is where leaders keep their secret files. No one but the leaders are supposed to know about it, but I stumbled upon the spot accidentally one day." "But isn't it encrypted?" "Yes, it is, but when I first find these files, I noticed that they were encrypted, but there is a special hack that I learned to get around it. I was curious, so I decided to go for it. At the time, I didn't find much. The file 'corn starch' was there, but I figured it was nothing because it has such a weird name. I guess I was wrong about that." "Are you sure you're not Erudite?" He turns to me finally, and chuckles a bit. "I'm sure. Anyone can be smart, but the difference is that I'm smart with only a few things while Erudites are smart with a wide range of topics." He then turns back to the screen and continues his work. After a bit, he finally finds the source and creator. "Max made it, and it was made in Erudite." "Erudite? Why would Max have been at Erudite? Why would he have made a file there?" "I don't know, but since he made it, it gives me an idea as to what the password is." "What is it?" He rubs his chin and looks up, thoughts probably flowing through his head. Suddenly, he perks up. "Malia." "Who's Malia?" "According to my research, that was the name of his daughter." "Try it then." He types it in and it works. The file opens, but there are a bunch of other folders within it. One of them is colored red and sticks out. It's labeled 'M'. Tobias opens it and clicks on the first file inside. "Well, I'll be damned."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey there! A couple of things. **

**One: I will rarely change POV's in the middle of a chapter, but it had to be done for this chapter, so I'm sorry about that.**

**Two: please let me know if you are ever confused as to what is going on.**

**Three: At this point, with each chapter I'm trying to balance out the level of conflict with the fourtris stuff that I oh so enjoy. Its hard, so bear with me. I hope I have a good balance of fourtris and conflict.**

**Four: shout out to Musicmayhem414 for the kindest review last chapter.**

**Enough jabbering, here is chapter 21:**

* * *

TOBIAS'S POV

"Four, is this what I think it is?" "It sure is." "Do you know who the girl is?" "That's Malia, Max's daughter." "How do you know?" "I know that face because when I was doing my research on Max, her picture came up and that is how I found out he had a daughter." "How did you not know that he had a daughter." "I think she had moved out already and became a member of Dauntless before I came in. He didn't mention her at all." "I wonder why. Who's the guy?" "I"m not sure. His face is censored, probably to protect himself. He must have made this video." "Do you think this guy sent this tape to Max?" "From the looks of it, since his face is covered, he probably did, just to spite Max, but who would be cruel enough to send Max a tape of his daughter being taken advantage of like that?" Suddenly, the screen changes. "Four, what just happened to the screen?" "It changed to security footage near the chasm. It is marked with the same date as the video." "This must be when she was fighting back." "I still can't see this guy's face. Can you zoom in?" "I would, but it would be too blurry." Then, screen goes black. "It cut out before her death. I wonder why," I ponder. "Beats me. You're the expert with this stuff." "What I want to know at this point is why take advantage of Max's daughter, and why kill her." "The only way to find that out is to find her rapist/killer. Find the rapist/killer, and we can get him to cough up the motive." "It's not that easy Tris. How are we going to find this guy?" "Go back to the first video." "Ok now what?" "Pause it when I tell you." "OK." A few minutes pass by until she screeches,"NOW!" I pause it immediately. "Look here," she breathes as she points at something on the screen,"look at this guy's tattoo on his arm. That is a pretty complex tattoo, so there has to be only one person with it. Find the tattoo and bam. We've found him." "You are one smart cookie, you know that?" "I know." I take a screen shot of the tattoo and print it out.

"Four, I bet you Tori made it, I can tell because of the style." "Then we should head to Tori and ask her about it." "Not so fast hot shot. She's not going to tell us unless we give her a good reason. She won't betray client confidentiality unless it is absolutely necessary." "We can't show her what we found here." "I know. What we should do now is go talk to Max. We have enough information to get him to talk. He may give us more information that could lead us to evidence. If we have the right evidence, Tori will tell us about who got that tattoo." "Off to Max's then." We make our way through the pit and down the corridor that leads to the Dauntless prison. When we get in, I tell the guards recognize Tris, since she is a police officer who has dragged plenty of arrested people down here, so they let us in no problem. She asks them where Max is being held and they lead us to him. When we get there, the leave us be. I look into his cell and I'm surprised to see him on the edge of his bed, sobbing into his hands. "Max," I whisper, but he doesn't hear me. "Max," I say a bit louder. He perks up, looking into my eyes. "What do you want?" he spits. "Look," Tris explains,"We know about Malia and what happened to her. We don't blame you for being upset because we saw the video. Max, does your behavior have something to do with what happened to her." "Yes, unfortunately it does." "Max, what have you been trying to accomplish by getting that file? You made the file yourself, in Erudite. Why didn't you get it yourself?" "Ah, Four, but that is where you are wrong. I didn't make the file. Someone logged in under my name in Erudite and put it together." I pinch my nose and breathe,"how are we supposed to believe that you didn't make it when the password was your daughter's name?" "It was my daughter's name this whole time? I should have known it would have been that simple! For so long I had tried several passwords, but nothing worked! Thats why I needed your help."

"Max," I continue,"did you become a leader after you got that video because you wanted to find the man who killed and raped your daughter." "Yes. I want to find that man and kill him. I thought that it would be easier to find him if I was a leader, but I guess I was wrong." "Max, we can find him. We got some information on him that we think can help locate him, but we need evidence to support our case. Can you tell us anything that we should know." "Four, why should I tell you anything, you threw me in jail." "Max, you attacked us, in our own home, and in Abnegation. Of course we threw you in jail. Please, Max. Tell us what you know. If you give us that information, we can find this man and punish him for what he did." "Would you allow me to be set free?" "Not unless we find him. Until we find him, you're the only person responsible for a crime. After all, one of your guys did shoot me, and almost shot Tris's child. You threatened us, Max, You need to be held accountable." "Fine. Keep me in prison, but promise you'll find this guy." "If you tell us what we need to know, I promise you we will find this man."

"The only thing I know is that, who ever raped and killed Malia, didn't do it just to spite me, but that was part of his plan. 'Corn Starch' contains his plans. Malia was just a part of it. I don't think him rapping her was an important part of the plan, but killing her was. He wanted her out of the way. I know he is planning on more things, but I'm not sure what. 'Corn Starch' details it. I'm afraid I don't have any more information. I found this out all of this information because I talked to one of his accomplices, but I killed him afterward because I was angry. I hope that you guys can figure this out." "Max, Tris and I got this. We won't let this man get away with it. You should have just told us what was going on instead of attacking us. You should have known we could help you." "I know, but I was afraid you guys wouldn't help me." "You should know me better, Max. Other than Tris and Zeke, no one knows me better. You were like a father to me, and you betrayed me." "I know. I'm sorry Four." As we are walking out, Max calls out to me, "Four, now that Eric and I are imprisoned, you're in charge of Dauntless."

* * *

"Tris, do you think Tori will tell us anything." "No, not yet. We need to get a look at those plans that Max was talking about. It could be big." We make our way back to the control room and I begin to pull the file back up again. "Uh, Tris." "Yeah?" "The file is gone." "What do you mean it's gone?" "I mean it's gone, vanished. It isn't even in the trash." "We have to find that file." "How?" "I'm not sure on this one." We walk out of the control room, thinking to ourselves where the file could be when Christina walks up to Tris and says,"there you are! I've been looking all over for you! We need to plan your wedding! I want you guys married ASAP, so lets go!" Poor Tris blushes bright red when she realizes that there is no chance at getting out of this, but she tries anyway. "But Chris, I have work to do!" "Oh please, Tris, you always have work to do when it comes to girly stuff!" "Yeah, but this is important!" "So is this, now come on!" "Sorry Four." "Its ok. Maybe it would be good to take our minds off of this for awhile. Maybe we will come up with something." "Ok." As she leaves, I realize what Max said. I'm the leader of Dauntless. This means two things: I need to figure out what it is that needs to be done to keep Dauntless up and running, and two, I have to see my father again, twice a month. Oh great.

TRIS'S POV

Tobias is right. We need a break from this. Plus, I too want to be married ASAP. It will mean that we are one, and that is what we need to be at this point, so I have no choice but to let Christina drag me back to the apartment. "OK. First things first. We need a date. How about next week?" "Next week? Christina, are you crazy? We can't plan a wedding in that short of time!" "Tris, yes, I'm crazy, and so are you, but we can get this done in a week. I've been working on the details for a while." "You have everything ready to go?" "Yep. All that needs to be done is that you pick out your dress, your bridesmaids' dresses, and Four needs to get a tux for him and his groomsmen." "You might as well keep everything else a surprise." "I was planning on it. I figured you wouldn't know what you wanted, so I did it all for you." "You're a great friend, you know that?" "No shit Sherlock."

Before I realize it, Christina has dragged me, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn to a wedding dress shop. She wants them all there when I find the right dress. "Chris?" "Yeah Tris?" "I want my mother to be one of my bridesmaids. It would mean a lot." "Will do Tris. I'll send Will to get her as soon as he swings by to give me something I need from him. He'll be here soon, so lets get you the right wedding dress." We go through several white ones, but none of them work for me. "Chris, is there any in black?" "We can find out. I mean, there should be some black ones, it is Dauntless after all." She works her magic with the shop keeper, and soon enough, she brings out several black wedding dresses. Some are too short, some are too long, but eventually I find one that I absolutely love. It is black of course, but its simple. It is strapless, withsmall white jewels at the top in the shape of a 'V', its slim fitting to show off my curves, it's a little frilly about the bottom, and it has a few tiny gems sprinkled around the bottom. "Chris, I think this is the one." "I agree," a familiar voice chirps. I turn around to see if my ears are deceiving me. "Mom!" "Beatrice!" I try to run to my mom, but I almost trip over my dress, but I'm able to catch myself. She embraces me for a moment, then she pushes me away at arms length to get a better look at my dress."Well, don't you look stunning!" "Thanks mom!" "Four sure is a luck man! I'm sure he'll have a hard time with self- control." "Mom!" "What? Its true!" "I'd expect Christina to say something like that not you!" "I told you she'd say that Christina." "You were right Mrs. Prior. I owe you 5 bucks." "Keep the money dear. I just wanted you to know I think I know my own daughter pretty well. Speaking of which, I'm pretty sure you, Beatrice, refraining from having fun with Four like you father and I asked you to." "Dammit mom! How'd you know?" "It is written all over your face. You did it last night!" "Ugh mom!" "Beatrice?" "Ugh, please don't tell dad." "Oh I won't. He's still mad that you're pregnant, and this would just make it worse." "Mom, its just hard with my hormones and stuff." "I know sweetheart. I'm not mad. I get it. I can't stop you, as much as I want to. You're still a little girl to me too sometimes." "Ugh, will I ever out grow that?" "Nope."

After I get some shoes picked out for the dress, and Christina insisted on high heels, I start to search for the right bridesmaids dress. I eventually settle on some one-shoulder knee length dresses. I let the girls pick out what shoes they want. I go to pay for everything. When the price comes up I realize that I don't have enough money for my dress. I'm about to take it back to get another, but my mother steps in. "No Tris, that dress is perfect for you. I'll help you pay for it." "I'll help too!" Christina chirps. "You guys don't have to." "We know, but your mother and I want to. You deserve it." "You guys are so sweet." "Nah, we just love you." Luckily, they didn't have to pay too much more. I decide to keep all the dresses at Christina's place so that Tobias doesn't see them, and I know that Will won't go into Christina's closet because he knows he'd get lost in there. It is friggin huge, and I'm not sure how she ended up with such a large closet.

I get back to my apartment to find Tobias sitting on the couch, just sitting and waiting for me. "Hey, Tobias, how was the rest of your day." "It was ok. I found out that I'm the new Dauntless leader, so we'll have to move to one of the leader apartments, but we can do that after we are married. I also found out what that job entails, but Zeke's actually been taking care of everything for a while because he didn't want to burden me." "That was nice of him." "Yeah, but as soon as we are married, he'll hand the reigns over to me." "Anything else happen today?" "Yeah. Will told me that Christina want us married a week from today, so I was forced to get tuxes for my groomsmen and I, so I'm all set. I was also told that Christina already has the entire wedding planned out." "She sure does, and I got my wedding dress and my bridesmaids dresses." "I can't wait to see that dress on you." "Oh, but you'll have to." "Damn." "Hey, Tobias." "Yeah?" "It feels wrong to be doing this when a killer/ rapist is on the loose." "What do you mean?" "I mean that I feel bad that I was out doing something for me when I should be searching for this criminal, like we promised Max." "Tris, you need to sometimes think of yourself. I know that Abnegation in you makes it hard, but you have to. Plus, you deserve to have time to do stuff like you did with Christina today." "It doesn't feel like it." "Tris, Tris, Tris. My selfless, brave, intelligent Tris. You deserve to be happy, whether you think so or not." "How do you know?" "I just do."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for hanging in there! I got of couple of things to say.**

**I tried a new thing with my writing. I tried to have a little fun with it, but it didn't work, at all. It went horribly, so I have to say this: This is honestly one of the worst things I've written since this story began. Its mostly a filler, but its a bad filler. Its kind of boring, but it is necessary. I absolutely do not like this chapter at all. It came out so shitty, and I'm sorry about that. Please don't give up on me though. Please have faith in me, because you and I both know I can do better. I'm sorry this is a shitty chapter.**

**This is also one of the longest chapters I've written, so I'm sorry this one had to be boring and long.**

**I'm also sorry that I once again change POVS in the chapter, but I didn't want to have to split both POVS into two chapters because I can't get very much length or very good quality with either, so this was the only solution.**

**I also quote the song "Hit the Lights" by Selena Gomez & the Scene, so I don't take credit for it. **

**Enough chitter chatter. Here is le shitty chapter 22:**

My wedding is approaching fast, but all I can think about is where in the world 'Corn Starch' went. Unfortunately, since the wedding is tomorrow, Christina is forcing me to have a bachelorette. party, but she lets me decide on how many people I want to bring. I don't like having a lot of people around, so I tell her I just want to hang with her. She's cool with it. Somehow, she's found a night club in the Dauntless compound, so she made me go. I don't even pay attention to the dress I'm wearing, except for the fact that it is black and shows off more skin then I'd like. When we get to the club, I'm paralyzed, not with fear, but because of uncertainty. I'm not sure what to do. "Chris, I don't know what to do here." Tris, just go out there and have fun." "How? I have no idea what to do." Christina just shakes her head. "Tris, do you not know how to have fun?" "No, Chris, I do not." "Well, come on, Tris. I'll show you." Christina then drags me out into the middle of the dance floor and begins to dance to the music. I try to mimic her movements, but it doesn't quite feel right, so I just stand there. "Chris, I don't want to do this. I can't figure out what to do and I'm not sure I can do this. Plus, I'm as big as a house. I can barely move with my big pregnant belly" "Tris, just let go" I'm still hesitant, but I take her advice; I listen carefully to the music.

It seems wild and untamed. The song is called _Hit the Lights._ Its an old song, but it fits the club well. I hate to admit it, but I start take the lyrics to heart when it gets to the chorus. It goes _ Hit the lights. Let the music move you, lose control tonight. Come alive, let the moment take you, lose yourself tonight." _Suddenly, I feel free, and I move with the music, letting it take me wherever it is going. "There you go Tris! Thats it!" As I move, I start to notice some people staring at me. Not just people though. Its other men. "Tris, look at all the guys checking you out!" "But I don't want them to be looking at me like that. It makes me feel self- conscious" "Tris, what you need to do is learn that it is ok to be the center of attention of once and a while." "But I don't want to." "Too bad! Gosh, sometimes you still are a Stiff." Suddenly, and just before the bridge is about to hit, Christina climbs onto the bar, stands up on it, points at me, and screams,"Hey everyone, see her, the former Stiff? Lets teach her to lose control tonight!" Everyone then stares at me and cheers. A spotlight then lands on me and I freeze, not knowing what to do with all these eyes on bridge then hits and Christina sings along with it _lets go go all the way lets go go night and day from the floor to the rafters people raise your glasses. We can dance forever_. "People raise your glasses to the former Stiff!" Christina cries. They all do as she says and they cheer. Christina then starts to chant my name with the beat of the music, and the crowd soon follows. Every where I keep hearing "Tris, Tris, Tris, Tris." Christina then gets off of the bar and comes up to me and mouthes,"lose control tonight." I then feel my body move with the music, and when I do, the whole club roars loudly, not even thinking about the fact that I'm pregnant. They see me as one of them, despite my size. Their cheers keep me moving, confidence finally flowing through me, but the song soon ends and the crowd moves on with it. When the song changes, Christina comes up to me and asks,"That wasn't so bad was it?" "No not really," I reply. "Good, now keep it up."

The rest ofnight is blur because I dance so much that I nearly collapse. When that happens, Christina decides we've had too much fun, and for the baby's sake, decides that we need to go back to my apartment to chill. Tobias isn't there yet because he's probably out at his bachelor party. "That was fun, wasn't it Tris?" "Yeah," is all I can manage as I plop down on to the couch. I look at the clock to see that its only 11:30 P.M. "What now Chris?" "Before we start doing anything else, I need to tell you something." "What's that?" "It's nothing bad, Tris. Its just that I bet that, if you could learn to lose control in the bedroom like you did in the club, you and Four would have even more fun!" "Christina!" I blush red, not wanting to discuss my sex life with Christina anymore, and she knows it, but she insists. "What? Tris, I don't see why you can't talk to me about your bedroom life. We're best friends. We should be able to talk about anything!" "Chris, I'm jus not comfortable talking about it! I can barely talk to Four about it!" "Yet you guys do it practically every night." "Well yeah, but we don't talk about it. Some things just can be said, but can only be felt." "So you do bang every night!" "Chris, you're missing the point! I don't want to talk about it." "Tris, Tris, Tris," Christina breathes, shaking her head,"it shouldn't be a big deal. What makes it so difficult for you to talk about it?" "Because its awkward, Chris." "Because you make it awkward!" I sigh. She's right. She is my best friend I should be able to talk about anything with her. "Fine, but can we not talk about it tonight unless it comes up naturally? I want to enjoy tonight." "Thats what this night is for, Tris." "What do we do now, Christina?" "Well we could get into our PJs and watch a movie or we could go back out again and find something to do." "Watching a movie in our PJs would be nice. I know its not something that is done for a normal bachelorette party, but this is my bachelorette party, so it doesn't have to be normal." "Look at you taking control, Stiff." "When will you stop calling me that?" "NEVER!" Christina cries as she runs out the door to her apartment to get her PJs, her hands high in the air, her inner child peeking out a bit. She returns in her comfiest PJs, a big fluffy pillow and blanket, and a large bin full of movies. I also am already in my PJs. "What movie do you want to watch, Tris?" I go through the several movies in the bin, hoping that I'll find something that appeals to both of us.

PAGE BREAK

TOBIAS'S POV

_Earlier that night_

I leave the apartment before Tris, knowing that I should get to Zeke's early so that I can avoid him hassling me for being late to my own bachelor party, because he thinks that I'm always late, even though I'm not. He's just impatient. As soon as I arrive he bursts out the door and drags me to who knows where. "Zeke, were are you taking me?" "Just trust me dude. I got you." At some point we stop and he blindfolds me. "Its a surprise," he tells me. We walk a bit longer until I hear him open a door. He then pushes me inside. "Go ahead buddy, take it off," he urges. When I do, I find myself more pissed at him than ever before. Naked women are everywhere, their breasts jiggling just for the entertainment of customers.I instantly I cover my eyes with my hands and turn away. "Zeke," I hiss,"lead me to the bathroom, NOW!" When we get in there, I can finally open my eyes. "

Zeke, why the hell would you drag me to a strip club when I'm going to be getting married tomorrow?" "I thought you'd like it." "There is only one woman I would ever want to see nude, and that's Tris!" "Come on man. You can look, just not touch." "No, Zeke!" "Man, it is your last night of freedom, enjoy it." "Freedom from what, Zeke?" "Frommarriage! Its a life sentence! I'm surprised you'd want to commit yourself to someone forever! I thought you'd want to be a free man?" "I wouldn't be a free man! I'd be a douche bag who sleep with anyone, but that's not who I am Zeke. I love Tris, more than anything, and I will not look at another woman, at all. Its not fair to her, plus none of them and as hot as she is!" He opens his mouth, about to probably say that he doesn't think Tris is that hot, but he shuts up, knowing that I'l kill him if he says that, and because I'd disagree with him. "Zeke, strip clubs are wrong. It over sexualizes women, making them look like sex objects and not human beings, which is what they are. They're people like we are, and we don't treat them like it because of places like this; places like this are the kinds of things that make women look like nothing more than a toy, and thats not what they are. This is wrong Zeke, absolutely wrong. Get me out of here or I'll hurt you so bad you'll never be able to get out of bed again!" He gulps, but he obliges, placing the blindfold over my eyes and quickly leading me out this horrid place.

"Ok buddy, we're out." I remove the blindfold and I'm relieved to be out of there. "I'm sorry, Four. I just wanted you to have some fun." "Zeke, we still can, just not like that." "What do you want to do then?" "Zeke, how about we just go back to your place and chill." "That sounds like a good idea. Uriah is staying there tonight as well, so we can all hang out and take it easy." "Let's do it."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! I once again have been distracted. However, it wasn't just TV that distracted me. I also was mesmerized by the smexy hot guys that covers my computer background (don't judge me! I'm a teenage girl! Deal with it!) Plus, I'm getting ready to go to San Diego ComicCon. Shailene Woodly and Theo James are supposed to be there one of those days to sign autographs, so I'm hoping I'll be able to get one, and in order to do so, I've been busy planning out exactly when and were I need to be for it. I doubt I'll be able to get one, but we'll see. **

**Anywho, this chapter is a bit of a filler and is kind of cheezy, but oh well. I don't give a shit. I feel like my writing is going down the drain anyway, especially with that last chapter. So here is le cheezy chapter 23:  
**

* * *

TOBIAS'S POV

I wake up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. I look at the bright wall clock hanging on the wall facing me. It reads 4:30 A.M. I feel a slight twinge in my neck from sleeping on Zeke's couch, but I can handle it. Today is a big day, so a slight pain in the neck is nothing compared to what today brings. The knocking continues, and yet Zeke doesn't leave his room. "Zeke!" I groan, but he doesn't get up. I throw a pillow at his closed door, hoping that would wake him up, but I have no luck. I decide I'm going to have to answer it. As I make my way to the door, I trip over Uriah, who passed out drunk right in the middle of the floor last night. He grunts a little, but he doesn't wake up either. I rise and finally reach the door. As I open it, I realize I'm only my boxers, but I don't care because whoever is knocking on the door this early, especially today, better have a damn good reason to be here.

"What do you want?" I spit when I make eye contact with the person standing in the doorway, but I immediately regret my words. "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Prior. I thought you were…" "Save it number boy. I don't want to hear your lame excuses." His face glares at me with red hot rage. Anger fills his body. He's obviously still mad at me. "How did you find me since I'm not in my own apartment?" "I have my ways, but that isn't the point. You and I need to talk, now!" I want to ask him why he's here so early, but I'd have to be up in a few hours anyway, so it doesn't matter. "Where? I got two guys sleeping here, and I don't want to wake them." "Get dressed and meet me by the train station in 20 minutes." "Will do Mr. Prior."

I waste no time in dressing and race to the train, hoping to get there ASAP so that I don't make him more mad than he already is. When I get there, he's pacing back and forth, trying to calm himself down. "Well, its about time," he scoffs. "I got here as quickly as I could. I didn't want to wake my friends." "Whatever. I really don't care about your idiotic excuses. I'm just going to cut the chase. As you probably already know, I'm friggin' pissed at you for all the shit you've done, and I don't feel like listing out every little thing, but what really pisses me off is that you got my daughter pregnant, in my own home. It was one thing to catch you in the act with her, and I'm still pissed about all of that, but getting her pregnant, especially at such a young age, really makes me angry. You have no idea how badly I just want to rip your head off your shoulders." "I can only imagine, Mr. Prior." "This ain't some joke, boy! I really want to beat the shit out of you, but for Beatrice's sake, I won't, because I know how much she loves you, but that doesn't mean I forgive you for everything." "Mr. Prior, if I may ask, what about this situation makes you so upset?" He stares at me for a moment, anger still coursing through him, but he softens a little. "

You don't get it do you? It pains me, as a father, to know that a guy has _seen_ her and _touched _her. The fact that I saw it really hurts because she is, and always will be, my little girl, and I want to protect her; I don't want someone to be with her in that way, but I'm not sure why. It's just something about it all that makes me angry." "Are you afraid that I'd just use her or that I'd hurt her?" "No shit sherlock. I'd be afraid of that with any guy she'd be with." "Pardon me, Mr. Prior, but it seems like you are obsessing over this; you are worrying about this too much. We've had this discussion, and I am sorry that I got her pregnant under your roof and that you had to witness it, but you can't go on being angry about it. Its not healthy. You just have to move on. You have to understand, that I would never hurt or use Beatrice like that. I love her, more than anything. She's my life. In fact, a little while ago, I took a bullet for her, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"You took a bullet for her?" I nod. "I'd do anything for her Mr. Prior. Please understand that I'm not just with her for her body. It isn't just a physical connection that we have, but also a mental and emotional. She gets me and I get her. She's the only person with whom I can bring my walls down for. There isn't anyone else who can make me go weak in the knees just by the sound of her voice. There's an unexplainable emotional bond that we share. Don't get me wrong, I know you don't want to hear this but you need to, but the physical attraction is there, and it is quite strong, but like I said, that isn't the only thing. You need to understand that I love her physically, mentally, and emotionally. I love her unconditionally with all my heart, and I highly doubt you'll ever hear a Dauntless say some something like that, but I'm proud to say it. I'm not the type of guy to go all mushy and shit, but I can't help it. Mr. Prior, you have to understand that your daughter doesn't belong to you anymore, she belongs to me too. She's a part of me, and always will be. She's mine, and I am hers. Please understand that we are one."

He laughs for a moment, but I stand my ground, signifying that I mean every word that I just said. "Boy, I've never seen so much passion, not even in myself. You really do love her don't you?" "Absolutely." "You love her enough to take a bullet for her and to stand up to her old man. That really does say something. You guys probably would have ended up together eventually, so all this other shit would have been inevitable." He then places a hand on my shoulder, and looks me in the eyes, gaze no longer clouded with fury. "Four, please do me a huge favor and promise me something." "Anything, and I can assure you that I'll never break a promise to you again." "I know you won't. Just promise you'll take care of my little girl." "Always."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys it is your truly again. I wanted to ask you guys, do you want me to skip the whole process of getting ready for the wedding, or do you want me to do a chapter of it? Its up to you! I have the whole wedding chapter written already, but I'm not sure if I want to go into the whole process of Tris and Four getting all set and ready for it unless you guys want to read it about it. I can skip straight to the wedding or I can do a chapter of them getting ready. Its up to you guys! Review and let me know! Thanks for reading this shittastic story!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is le wedding! I wrote this right after I published chapter 14 because I had it pictured very clearly and I didn't want to lose it. Anyway, I has to do a disclaimer.**

**I used lyrics from the following songs that are by Selena Gomez & The Scene: ****_Naturally, Off The Chain, A Year without Rain, I Promise You, _****and ****_The Way I Loved You_****.**

**I also used lyrics from the song ****_New Classic_**** by Selena Gomez and Drew Seeley and lyrics from _Right Round_ by Flo Rida**

**I do not take any credit for those song lyrics. They are written in stanzas and indicated by italics, although I did change a few words in them. If the word isn't Italicized in the stanzas, then it is a word I added or changed.**

**I also used a quote from ****_Allegiant_****. You'll know which one it is, but just in case, I italicized it. I also don't credit for that quote either. Credit for that goes to Veronica Roth, as does everything in this story.**

**Now that le disclaimer is over I wanted to say that I tallied up how many people did and didn't want to have a chapter about Tris and Tobias preparing for the wedding. It was a tie, so I made a compromise. The first part of the chapter is them preparing for the wedding, but you can skip it, but I recommend that you don't skip it, because I actually think it is funny. **

**Also, I need to apologize that I've had to keep you all waiting. I've of course been distracted, of course, last week I had an excuse. I was at San Diego Comic Con. I have some exciting news. At Comic Con I met Shailiene Woodley and Theo James, who of course play Tris and Four in The Divergent Movie. I made them each a key chain. The one I made for Shaileine had Dauntless black, Erudite Blue, and Abnegation Grey, which of course represented all of the factions her character, Tris, had an aptitude for. The one I made for Theo had Abnegation grey and Dauntless black to represent the factions his character, Four, had an aptitude for. When I gave them their key chains, Shailene looked at me and said,"Oh my gosh, Thank you! That was so generous of you! Thank you!" That is a direct quote. I also got some signed posters from them. If you don't believe me, PM me and I'll send you information that will take you to my Divergent blog where I posted pics from when I saw them.**

**Anyway, enough babble here is le wedding chapter!**

* * *

TRIS'S POV

"Tris!," Christina cries as she shakes me awake,"Wake up! It's your big day, so get your ass out of bed and lets get crackin'!" I grab a nearby pillow and press into my face. "Ugh! But, Chris, I don't wanna!" "Tris, you don't get to act like a baby just because there's one inside of you! Now come on, be a big girl and lets get you into that pretty dress!" "Ugh, fine!" I drag myself out of bed and I become sucked into a whirl wind of makeup and hair products, and boy is it painful. All the tweezing and waxing burns my skin, and that's just my eyebrows. I don't even want to know what Christina is doing to my hair, because that hurts too. "Man, Tris, you're as tender- headed as you are thick- headed!" "Thick- headed? Me? Naw! I like to think of myself as strongly determined." "Yeah, strongly determined to the point of insanity!" "Hey! That's not nice, Chris!" "And neither you, but I love you anyway. Now sit still and be a good Stiff!" "I'm not a Stiff anymore!" "Yes you are, you always will be, in some way. You said yourself that Abnegation will always be a part of you. You shouldn't forget that." "Dammit, stop using my own words against me!" "NEVER!" "Dammit Chris" "Yeah, yeah, I love you too, Tris. Now relax, I'm almost done with you."

TOBIAS'S POV

Uriah blows an air horn in my face and I sit up, my face landing in a cream pie held by none other than Zeke. He then takes the pie out of my face, and as I wipe the pie out of my eyes, I hear Zeke pull out a piece of paper that looks just like the paper I wrote Tris's poem on. Great, he's about to make fun of me with his own poem. This ought to be something. He takes a deep breath and begins reciting,

"Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

It is time for you

To get a clue.

Today's the day

You give your life away.

So open your eyes

Because today you get your prize."

"Zeke, Uriah, was the pie really necessary?" Uriah looks at me and says,"Four, it was either the pie or my crotch. I figured that you'd prefer the pie." "What am I going to do with you two?" "Uh, you could give me a video camera and give Zeke a shot of peace serum." "Pftt. Fat chance. Last time Zeke got peace serum he stripped down to his boxers, ran out into the pit, pulled down Eric's pants, climb up onto a table, and began twerking while he sang "I like big butts and I cannot lie." That is not something I want to see again. Now, come on, lets get this show on the road." I go to the bathroom to wash the pie from my face and take a quick shower. Once that's done I go to my closet to get my tux. I then look into the mirror, and start to think. How did I become so lucky to get to marry such an amazing woman? What does she see in me? "Four, dude, stop stressing. You chose Tris, and she chose you. You chose each other. it wasn't luck. And to answer your either question, I'm not quite sure what she sees in you. Perhaps, you should ask her yourself, later of course." "How did you know what I was thinking?" "Thinking? Dude, Four, you weren't thinking you were speaking. You said it all out loud." "Whoops. Oh well. Hey, since when did you become so sentimental, Zeke?" "Not sure, but that doesn't matter. Now come on, lets get going. Your future is waiting."

* * *

TRIS'S POV

As I glide toward my future husband, ignoring all eyes that are on me, I can't help but realize what is happening; I'm finally marrying the man I love, and I couldn't be more happy about it. I look over at my dad, who walks arm and arm with me, silent tears flowing down his face, knowing that he's giving his daughter away, and he doesn't want to, but he knows he has to. I'm proud of him for finally realizing that I am not a little girl any more. Everything I've been through has forced me to grow up, and I have to be soon, if I'm going be successful in raising a child. I know my dad is still mad that Tobias got me pregnant, especially under his roof, but I know he is learning to forgive him. He will, someday. For now, he just needs to learn to let go.

TOBIAS'S POV

Damn she looks hot in the dress. I just want rip it off of her right now and make love to her. Gah! What am I thinking! This is our wedding! I shouldn't be thinking about that right now! I'm getting ready to commit myself to her for the rest of my life, and I'm looking forward to it. In a few minutes, we will be one, and I couldn't be any happier. When she finally reaches me, I shake hands with Mr. Prior, but unexpectedly, he leans in close to me and whispers in my ear,"Take good care of my daughter." I whisper back,"I swear to you, I will." With that, he turns so that I can take Tris's arm in mine, and he lets her go, sending her off to her future with me.

We both walk up to the person who is to marry us, Tori, and she begins with the whole speech about why everyone is here today, and all that stuff she's supposed to say during a wedding. After a while, we grab each other's ring and prepare to say our vows.

I go first, as I place the ring on her finger, I begin.

"Tris, _You woke me up_,

I'm _no longer tired._

_With you I feel inspired_

_You helped me find my fire._

_Now when you're cold I'll warm you up._

_I'm not the type who gets crazy for someone_

_Halting me, tripping on like next to nothing_

_Guarding my heart like a diamond ring._

Before, _it had become so hard_

_For me to be surprised._

_You're bringin back the real me_

_No judgement in your eyes._

_Because when I am with you_

_It's how I speak the truth._

_Just classic when we met_

_now you made me new._

_I know that my love for you is real._

_It's something true that we do_

_Just something natural that I feel._

_When you walk in the room, when you're near_

_I feel my heart skip a beat_

_The whole world disappears_

_And there's just you and me_

_Falling head over feet._

_I know_

_We gonna make it_

_'Cause no one else can make me feel_

_The way that you do_

_I promise you._

_I know_

_We gonna get there_

_Today tomorrow and forever_

_We will stay true_

_I promise you._

_I know heart and soul that_

_I am never letting you go._

_When it's right it's right_

_And this is it._

_'Cause I'm walking on air_

_Every single time that we kiss._

_You make the angels sing_

_You give that songbird wings_

_You make everything better._

_You make my knees go weak_

_And I just want you by my side._"

She smiles, a single tear slipping down her cheek. I can't believe how beautiful she looks right now. She's just so strong, so powerful, so brave, and she is mine, and I am hers, She takes a deep breath, and begins her vow.

"Four, _you are the thunder and I am the lightening_

_And I love the way you know who you are and to me it's exciting._

_You have a way of moving me_

_A force of nature, your energy_

_And it takes my breath away._

_When you call my name_

_The chemistry is crazy_

_And you make me feel amazing_

_And I can't explain._

_Just keep the magic coming_

_You got me baby, crashing_

_But it feels like so much more._

_Just when, when I least expected_

_You make it feel so epic_

_Like nothing I've felt before._

_My heart is on my sleeve and_

_tomorrow is a mystery to me._

_My tongue is tied and my_

without you, _my whole body feels so weak_

_The future may be all I really need._

_Like a first love,_

_The one and only true love_

_Wasn't it written all over my face?_

I _love you_ like _you_ love _me_

_Like something pure and holy_

Like something that can never be replaced.

_And it_ is _wonderful_,

_It_ is _magical_,

_It_ is _everything I've waited for_,

_A miracle._

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how I'd survive without you_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_."

Tori then asks me if I take her to be my wife, and of course I say,"I do." She then asks Tris if she takes me as her husband. I hold my breath, waiting for her answer. I breathe out when the words "I do" leave her lips, along with a smile. Tori pronounces us husband and wife and says I can kiss my bride. I take ahold of her, dip her down, and kiss her passionately in front of everyone. Her hands snake around my neck as I hold her close to me. When we release, I bring her back up, and we are both nearly out of breath from that kiss, our foreheads pressed together, and the audience bursting into a roar of clapping and hollering.

Finally, we are one.

* * *

After some time at the reception, I decide to propose a toast to Tris .I stand up and bang my knife on my glass and the room falls silent. "I'd like to make a toast to my new wife, Beatrice "Tris" Eaton," I begin. Her face burns bright red, embarrassed by being the center of attention. "Tris, words cannot describe how happy I am to be married to you. Like I said, I'm not the kind of guy who will trust anyone, but you taught me that not everyone is so cruel. You taught me that I can be loved and am worth loving. _Since I was young, I have always known this: Life damages us, every one. We can't escape that damage. But now,_ thanks to you, _I am also learning this: We can be mended. We mend each other._

Tris, you are the strongest, bravest, most selfless, most intelligent, most beautiful, person I have ever known. Not to mention, lets face it, you're drop dead sexy." Everyone bursts with laughter, except for her father of course, who's glaring at me. I continue, and right on cue, Zeke blasts the speakers with that part of the song of "Right Round" that I think describes Tris, and I sing along,"You're amazin', your fire is blazin', hotter than Cajun, girl that body belong on a poster." She crosses her arms and rolls her eyes, and we all laugh. She then gets up and kisses me, and I become speechless.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. Earlier this week I decided to watch The Hunger Games, Catching Fire, and Divergent, all back to back to back, all while starting one of my 2000+ piece lego (don't judge me, I enjoy building them.). **

**I would have updated sooner, but I didn't quite know what I wanted to do with this next chapter. It took several days of just thinking of what I wanted to do. Several ideas flooded my head this week, but it took some time to piece them together. This was the result. It started out as a filler, but I don't see as a filler any more. I think this chapter is a bit different from what I usually write, but I do like it. It is interesting.**

**I starting writing this chapter at about 2:15 in the morning, and it is now about 3:10 A.M. so actually writing this chapter didn't take very long, and I didn't mind writing this late, as I'm all cuddled up in my Divergent Four Blanket that I got from preordering my Divergent DVD from Target. **

**I also keep forgetting to do a shout out to bankhead56, due to all of the long and kind reviews he or she (sorry I don't know what gender you are, as you haven't indicated that, no offense) has been writing. I really appreciate them, a lot. It really does mean a lot to me. Anyway, enough jibber jabber. Here is chapter 25:**

* * *

TRIS'S POV

After the reception ended, and like typical newly weds, we return to our apartment and make love for the first time as husband and wife. And of course, I'm now lovingly encased in Tobias's arms. It has been a great night, but my mind is starting drift away. Suddenly, I feel something strange in my stomach, and I sit up straight. "What is it?" Tobias asks as he sits up with me. "I felt something strange, and it just startled me." "Can you at least describe it?" "It felt like some kind of movement." At this, we both look at each other, and realization hits us. I place my hand on my stomach, waiting for that movement again. Sure enough, I feel it; the tiny kick of my growing baby. "Tobias, you have to feel this!" I say as I place his hand on my stomach. Not even a second later, we feel the baby's third kick. "Do you feel that Tobias?" I say,"that's our kid right there." "Oh, I feel it, but I don't believe it. Is this real?" "It is Tobias, it is. This is real." "So this is really happening then?" "No shit sherlock." "What does it feel like for you, Tris? Like on the inside?" "Its hard to say, but it just makes me feel….. excited. It also makes me feel really connected with this little one. It feels like this is our way of bonding. Its a really warm and fuzzy feeling that I really like. I guess that's how I can explain it." "I want to bond with the kid too!" Tobias groans, jealously playfully filling his voice. "You know, Tobias, I once read that one way a father bonds with his unborn child is by talking or reading to it, that way the child can hear the father's voice." "Here, I'm going to try it out." With that, Tobias maneuvers himself so that he is face level with my belly, one of hands tenderly caressing it. "Hey there little one. This is your daddy speaking to you. I'm looking forward to meeting you soon. I bet you'll be just like your mommy, except you hopefully won't be as feisty." I playfully smack him, but he continues,"Please try not to give your mommy too much trouble while you're in there, because I'm the one that hasdeal with her. So be a good boy or girl and be nice to her. I love you." He then sits up and places a soft kiss on my lips. "And I love you," he whispers. "I know." We sit there a moment before one of us decides to speak. "Hey, Tris, we ought to find out if we're having a boy or a girl, that way we can be prepared and we can find the right books to read to him or her." "Ok. I'll set up an appointment for us so we can go find out our baby's gender. Do you know what you want it to be?" "Honestly, Tris, I don't care what gender it is, because I'll love it no matter what." "Me too. Now come on, lets get some sleep. The more well rested we are, the more 'fun' we can have tomorrow."

* * *

We decided not to have a honeymoon because there really isn't any place that we really wanted to go, so we decided to just have a week to ourselves in the apartment, and it is pretty obvious what we were doing the whole time. When we finally emerged from our apartment, everyone at our table was smirking, knowing why we've been gone so long. "Hey Tris," Christina beams,"did you have fun multiplying with Four?" "Shut up Christina!" I groan as I blush bright red. "I'll take that as a yes then." We eat in an awkward silence for a while until someone finally speaks up, that someone being Christina of course,"So, have you guys found out the gender of your baby yet?" "No not yet, but after breakfast I'm calling to make an appointment to find out," I tell her. "Do you know what you want it to be?" "Four and I are going to be happy with what ever gender it is." "Hey, will you tell us when you find out?" "I don't see what not? What do you think, Four?" "Eh, sure why not?" "That reminds me, Chris, do you want to help me paint our extra room into a nursery after we find out?"

She doesn't get to answer because gun shots begin to ring through out the cafeteria. Everyone dives for cover under the table. I pull out the emergency radio us police officers are required to carry and begin to speak into it,"all units, we are under attack in the cafeteria. I repeat, we are under attack in the cafeteria. Prepare to fight back." With that, Four, Zeke, Uriah, and Will begin to turn some tables on their sides, forming some sort of barricades around myself, Christina, Shauna, and Marlene. I then peek over the edge of one table and see everyone scattering. Several Dauntless are already on the floor, none dead yet, but bleeding. Just then a bullet whizzes by me, grazing my already scarred ear. I pull out my gun and direct my eyes towards the masked figures shooting around randomly. I target one man and take aim, shooting him right between his eyes. He slumps tofloor, his blood pooling around him. I take out a few more guys before I realize that they aren't shooting at random; they aren't trying to kill anyone. Their bullets are designed to knock people out. I suddenly hear an air horn and they all cease fire. Then another masked man steps up onto a table and begins to speak,"Alright everybody. Now that I have your attention, or at least most of your guys' attention, listen very carefully. Anyone that was shot was not killed. I promise you that. They are now under a simulation. They think that this was all a dream right now, but you'll have to explain that to them later. The reason we were shooting was to get your attention, because next time, it will be real bullets flying. What I want is very simple. Tris Prior and Four, I know you're out there. Please make yourselves known or else real bullets will fly." Tobias and I don't want to risk any lives of our fellow Dauntless members, so we stand up and wave our hands. "Ah good, there you are. You probably have noticed that the file 'corn starch' is now missing from your computer system. We have it, but we need that password. We know that you guys know it. If you don't want any bullets flying around, please come up here and give us the password."

Tobias and I begin to weave our way to the masked figures. As I get closer, I notice two things: the man that was speaking has the same tattoo as the guy who raped and killed Malia, so it must be him, and that some of the other officers are behind him and his gang, ready to attack. "Ok,mystery man," I start,"the password is…. NOW!" He is startled, but he instantly dives for cover as the officers' bullets hit their targets, but he gets away, unharmed. I chase after him, following him toward the chasm. When we get there, I start shooting at him, but I only graze his arm, and I start to realize I can't run as much as I used to because I'm so heavily pregnant. I start to slow down. I shoot one last time, hitting his pocket, and out falls a flash drive. As he gets away, I decide that I can't catch him right now, but I think I will be able to soon. I walk over to the flash drive and pick it up, thinking it is probably 'corn starch.' "Hey, wait up!" Tobias says as he runs up from behind me. "What, you can't keep up with a pregnant woman?" "Oh, I can, no problem, but I was dealing with some of the people who have just woken up from their simulations. Anyway, what is that in your hand?" "I think it's 'corn starch.'" "Lets take it to the control room now and find out." "Okay."

When we get to the control room, he puts the flash drive into its slot and the screen immediately opens up asking for a password to open 'corn starch.' "Yep, you're right Tris. This is it. We got it back." "That's good, but, I'm a bit too tired to go through it with you right now. All the running made me super tired." "Okay, lets take it back to the apartment with us for safe keeping and you can rest." "Okay, that sounds like a plan," I tell him. When we get there I instantly lie myself down onto the bed, covering myself with the blanket. Tobias then sneaks underneath the blanket and curls himself around me, spooning me. When I lay down a thought comes to my mind, so I decide to tell Tobias about it before I rest,"Tobias." "Yeah, Tris?" "That man who was speaking, he had the same tattoo as the man who raped and killed Malia." "Ok, go on." "Tori obviously knows that guy, since she gave him the tattoo, like we discussed before. Now that he's attacked people at Dauntless, I bet she wouldn't mind giving us info about him so we can catch him. Now we got the proof we need to get her to talk to us." "You're one smart cookie, Tris." "Nah, I'm just observant." "And Erudite." "Only partially." He sighs, sending a shiver down my spine, but I'm starting to drift off, so I'm too tired to give in to my desires. Soon enough, we both slip into our own dream worlds for a while.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope it wasn't too long of a wait! It is almost 2 in the morning, I'm out of town, and at a friends house, but I couldn't sleep, so I wrote a chapter. Please let me know what you think and please don't forget to R&R!**

**Here is chapter 26:**

Chapter 26

TOBIAS'S POV

The next day, Tris and I get up around noon and head over to the control room to go get a picture of the tattoo of the guy we are looking for. Once it is printed, we head over to the tattoo parlor and see Tori immediately. "Hey, Tori! Do you got a minute?" Tris asks her when we reach her station. "Yeah sure. What's up?" "We need to speak in private," I tell her. "OK. Lets go to the back room." Once we get there, Tris speaks up,"OK, Tori, we are looking for the man with this tattoo," Tris explains as she hands Tori the photo,"he's the guy who lead the attack in the cafeteria last night. I know you gave him that tattoo because of the way it is made. We need to find this guy, so who is he?" "Alright, I suppose I can tell you guys since this is obviously an emergency, normally I wouldn't betray client confidentiality, but I can make an exception here. Anyway, that tattoo actually doesn't belong to a Dauntless member, but rather, to the brother of an ex- leader. That's Bruce's brother, Marcus. Marcus Eaton." I instantly tense at my father's name. Shit. Tris takes my hand and squeezes it tightly, calming me a bit. "Wait a second," Tris continues,"So you're telling me that the former leader of Dauntless was the brother of the current Abnegation leader Marcus?" "That is exactly what I'm saying, Tris." Holy Shit. That makes Bruce my uncle. "So then Bruce was Abnegation born, correct?" I ask. "Yep." Ok, Thanks Tori," Tris says,"one last thing. We may arrest him, so to prove his identity, we will need you to testify in court. Can you do that?" "Yeah I can, and I have the forms he signed to get his tattoo, and the original hand drawn design, which he also signed, so that shouldn't be a problem. Would you like a copy of both of those with my signature now?" "Yes please. Thanks Tori!" "No problem, Tris!"

After the conversation with Tori is over, I drag Tris to the apartment so we can figure things out. "Tris, you know what this means?" "Of course I do. This means that Marcus was the one who raped and killed Malia, taped it, and sent it to Max." "Here's another thought Tris: was M…M…Marcus," I stutter saying my father's name,"the one who created the file 'Corn Starch'? "That doesn't matter right now, Tobias, we need to go to Abnegation and arrest him for attacking Dauntless!" "Wait, Tris! How did he get guns and people to help him carry out the attack on Dauntless? We need to prove that because Abnegation doesn't even allow fire arms, and no one in Abnegation would carry out an attack. Taking lives is much too selfish for the Abnegation." "Well, the way I see it, is that the only way he could get anyone to launch an attack with would be by either getting help from Erudite, Candor, or possibly the factionless, but even then, why would they follow him? Unless…" "Unless what, Tris?" "Unless he had access to some kind of serum that could manipulate people into following him!" "Tris, that's absurd! First of all, I highly doubt the factionless would follow him because, as you know, my mother is the leader of the factionless, so she wouldn't work with him. Candor wouldn't put on masks for an attack because they would want to be honest about who they are, even during an attack. That only leaves Erudite. Erudite can make weapons, so it would have to be them." "However, Erudite won't make weapons without an order, but the only person who could make that order is…" "Jeanine!" we both say in unison. "So that means," Tris continues,"Jeanine is in on this, but we can't prove that right now, but we can prove that Marcus was the one who attacked." "Yeah, but we can't just waltz into Abnegation and arrest a faction leader." "You're right Tobias, except that I can get the leader of Candor, Jack Kang, to issue a warrant for Marcus's arrest if I can prove that he has committed a crime. I bet that if we go to the control room and pull up the security footage for when we were attacked and show it to him, he'll issue the warrant." "We better do this now then." "I agree. Lets go."

* * *

Once we get the footage from the control room, we head straight to Candor. Once there, Tris show's the Candor receptionist her badge and leads us to Jack Kang's office. We then knock on his door. "Come in!" he chirps from the other side. We go in, and as I close the door behind me, Jack starts to address Tris,"Ah, Officer Prior. How nice to see you again. Do you need another warrant?" "Yes, Mr. Kang, I do." "For whom?" "Marcus Eaton." "The faction leader? You know I don't usually ask you why you need a warrant for arrest because you've always proved to be arresting the right people, but for a faction leader, I'm going to need some proof." "Right here, Mr. Kang," I chime in as I pull out and hand him the flash drive containing the footage of the attack. He inserts it into his computer and the footage pops up instantly. After watching it he then says,"I don't see Marcus." "Here," Tris says as she hands him the form Marcus signed for the tattoo, Tori's hand signed copy of the original drawing, and a picture of the tattoo that we took earlier. "If you look closely at the man who is speaking, you will see the same tattoo as the one hand drawn by Tori and signed by both her and Marcus." "I'd know Marcus's signature anywhere, and that is it for sure. I can't believe that I have to do this, but I'll go ahead and write you that warrant right now." "Thank you Mr. Kang."

* * *

After we get the warrant ready to go, we take off for Abnegation. I have no idea what to expect when we get there, because I haven't been there in a long time. I hope this goes well. I thought I'd never have to face this man again, but I have no choice, because he could hurt Tris if he tries to resist arrest. I can't let him do that, so I have to do this. Once we arrive at Abnegation headquarters, Tris pulls out her badge to show to the people guarding the meeting room. She tells them that it is an emergency, so they let her in, and when we step inside, I can't help but lock eyes with my father. "Beatrice, what is the meaning of this?" her father bellows,"you know you can't just walk into a council meeting." "Dad, I have a warrant," she says, avoiding eye contact with him,"Marcus Eaton, will you please come over here." "Uh, ok, but this no way to talk to a faction leader young lady." She looks at him, cocking her head and smirking at him. "Oh, I can't talk to you anyway I want because I think you will no longer be a faction leader. Marcus Eaton, you are under arrest for attacking Dauntless and for the rape and murder of Malia Anderson," she announced as she cuffs him. "Why I never," he says innocently, but we both no better. "Tobias, help me out here, son. You know I didn't do any of that," he pleads. I look at him coldly, trying to prove to myself that I'm not afraid of him any more. Mr. Prior screams something at Tris, but we both ignore him and lead Marcus to the waiting cop car. We stuff him inside, and the car drives away, but not before Tris recites his rights to him. "Alright," Tris says soon after the car is gone,"I have to call Jack Kang and tell him that Marcus has been arrested and that I want to set a date for him to be interrogated under the truth serum, but knowing Mr. Kang, he'll allow me to do the interrogation today because he would want the trial for a faction leader to be done and out of the way as soon as possible because of all the negative attention it will attract, so why don't we head back to Candor and I'll call him on the way there." "Sounds like a plan to me Tris!" "Alright then, lets go."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Its me again! Not the next chapter, but the chapter after, I was thinking of putting in another lemon, but I'm not quite sure. I want you guys to vote. In a review, say if you want a lemon or not and which ever one has the most votes wins! Thanks guys!**


End file.
